His Favorite Star
by The-Doctors-Favorite-Star
Summary: What if The Doctor wasn't really alone? What if he had a feisty little sister? What do you think would happen then? Because The Stargazer is The Doctors little sister and is a hilarious little kid in a gingers body! Lets see how much trouble she can get the Doctor in this time... OC story tell me how I did and please rate it or whatever...
1. Chapter 1

His Favorite Star  
Rose  
Chapter 1  
Beta Reader: Onyx Day

It was only 7:30 am in the United Kingdom, when her alarm clock went off. A young blonde girl sat up in her pink sheets and eventually got up and got dressed in her favorite pink hoodie and jeans. She yelled bye to her mother and dashes out of the door to get to work. Her name is Rose Tyler.

The day passes into the afternoon rather quickly. Rose moves piles of display clothes around the ladies wear section, meets her boyfriend for a snack lunch in Trafalgar Square then goes back to work. She glances to the side when she sees a flash of bright orange and sees a small girl with striking emerald green eyes and red rimmed glasses. The girl had on an army jacket that stopped at the top of her torso and black pants. It looked like the army jacket was all she had on until she turned revealing a short black tank top and knee high army boots. 'Definitely hard-core punk' Rose thought turning away to continue back to the department store.

"This is a customer announcement. The store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you." a calm female voice said over the intercom. Rose and a few friends head for the main doors ready to get home. The guard shakes a clear plastic bag in front of Rose, stopping her from exiting.

"Oi! Take this to Wilson will you?"

Rose takes the bag and runs back to a lift and goes down to the basement. "Wilson? Wilson, I've got the lottery money. Wilson, are you there?" she walks down the dark hall that's cluttered with stuff and a few small lights down to a familiar door with a large danger of electric shock sign also claims to be the office of H P Wilson, CEO. "I can't hang about 'cos they're closing the shop. Wilson! Oh, come on." She shouted through the door, starting to get impatient. It showed from her banging on the door a few times before there's a clattering noise deeper in the corridor. "Hello? Hello, Wilson, it's Rose. Hello? Wilson?" She yelled slowly walking deeper into the corridor. She opens the door to a store room and turns on the lights. There are boxes of clothes, and dressed dummies. She calls for Wilson a few more times before the door slams behind her. She rushes back to stop it but it closed too quickly and she can't open it no matter how much she tugged so she stopped trying.

"You're kidding me." she said under her breath utterly annoyed. That is until she heard more noises behind her.

" Is that someone mucking about? Who is it?" she turns looking in the room again. A male shop dummy turns watching her wall past and starts to approach her making her shriek once and put a hand over her heart. "Yeah, you got me. Very funny" She said but it continues to come closer and a second and third follows it. "Right, I've got the joke. Who's idea was this? Is it Derek's? Is it? Derek, is that you?" she asked shakily starting to get a little scared. More shop dummies start moving as Rose keeps backing away down the storage area. Finally they have her up against the wall, and the lead dummy raises its arm. Then a hand grabs Rose's wrist. She turns to see a mand in an old leather jacket.

"Run!" is all he said before he drags Rose through the basement as the Autons follow, and into a lift. The lead Auton puts its arm through the closing doors. After several tugs the Doctor pulls it off, and the doors close.

"You pulled his arm off."

"Yep. Plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?"

"Why would they be students?" another voice squeaked up. She turned to see the punk ginger she saw earlier and she had an annoyed glare on her face, giving Rose an uncomfortable feeling.

"I don't know." said Rose feeling stupid for suggesting in.

"Well, you said it. Why students?" said the man with a curious look. "'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students" she said unsure of her own answer. She sighed when the man smiled and the girl shrugged, agreeing with her.

"That makes sense. Flash Mobs like that are quite popular..." the ginger said. "You got Star to agree! Well done!" the man said sarcasticly, and the girl, Star, gives him an angry glare. "Thanks" Rose said.

"But they're not students, blondie." Star said turning away from the two obviously pouting. "Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police." said Rose with a self-certain look. "Who's Wilson?" asked the man.

"Chief electrician"

Star got off the lift first carrying the arm with her. "Wilson's dead, blondie." she said sounding like it was just another day for her.

The man got out as well followed by Rose and he turned to the lift's call button.

"That's just not funny! That's sick!" Rose shrieked "I've had enough of this now!" Star gave her a glare and let the man continue whatever he was doing with the button. The man disables the lift mechanism with what looks like a glowing cylinder that made an electronic noise of some sort.

"Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said who are they?" she yelled after the man and girl who started walking down the corridor.

"They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if we didn't have this" Star holds up a small bomb while she explained. "So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and since that git won't help me I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed."

"Star!" the man yelled as the smaller ginger slammed the door in her face with a wicked evil grin from the younger girl. Then it opens again and the man's head pops out.

"I'm The Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" he asked with a polite smile.

"Rose. Rose Tyler."

"Nice to meet you, Rose Tyler.-"

"NOW RUN FOR YOUR LIFE BLONDIE! THIS IS GONNA BE SO COOL!" yelled the small girl pulling the Doctor back into the door by his collar and letting the door close.

Rose makes her way to the main road, nervous of the dummies in the shop window. She runs across the road, nearly becoming a hood ornament for a black cab but keeps going even after the cabby yelled at her. KABOOM! A huge fireball takes out the upper floor of Hendricks's. Rose runs straight past an out of date police telephone box parked just in the alley between two other stores.

* * *

"The whole of Central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire. Early reports indicate-"

"I know. It's on the telly. It's everywhere. She's lucky to be alive. Honestly, it's aged her. Skin like an old bible. Walking in now you'd think I was her daughter. Oh and here's himself." her mother said talking over the phone.

Rose's boyfriend, Mickey, comes in without even knocking and goes to hug her. "I've been phoning your mobile. You could've been dead. It's on the news and everything. I can't believe that your shop went up!" he said with worry edging his voice. "I'm all right, honestly, I'm fine! Don't make a fuss." Rose said with a kind smile.

"Well, what happened?"

"I don't know!"

"What was it though? What caused it?"

"I wasn't in the shop. I was outside. I didn't see anything." Her mind flashed to that ginger hair and wicked smile filled with pyrotic glee.

Her mother, Jackie Tyler, came in on the phone. "It's Debbie on the end. She knows a man on the Mirror. Five hundred quid for an interview." she said excitedly. Rose takes the phone from Jackie and ends the call. "Well, you've got to find some way of making money. Your job's kaput and I'm not bailing you out." Her mother said and the phone rang again, with her mother answering it "Bev! She's alive. I've told her, sue for compensation. She was within seconds of death!" Jackie walks out and Mickey looks at the cup in Roses hand. "What're you drinking, tea? Nah, nah, that's no good. You're in shock. You need something stronger" he said taking her cup away. "I'm alright…" Rose said with a smile. "Now, come on, you deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub, you and me. My treat! How about it?" he said with a smile. This gave her a smile with a small laugh knowing what he wanted.

"Is there a match on?" she asked.

Mickey flinched and smiled again. "No, I'm thinking about you, babe." She laughed "There's a match on, ain't there?"

"That's not the point, but we could catch the last five minutes." He gave her a pleading grin and she smiled. "Go on, then. I'm fine, really. Go. Get rid of that." Rose has brought the Auton's arm home. They kiss, then Mickey picks up the arm and waves with it, pretending it's real.

"Bye, bye."

"Bye."

"Fire then spread throughout the store. Fifteen fire crews are in attendance though it's thought there is very little chance of saving the infrastructure." The reporter's voice carried across the apartment and a whistling Mickey walks out down to the floor level and throws the arm into a trash can.

* * *

Next morning, Rose's alarm goes off at 7:30 as usual. "There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to." Her mother yelled from the kitchen. She got up and got dressed and sat on the recliner facing the telly. "There's Finch's. You could try them. They've always got jobs." Her mother offered. "Oh, great. The butchers." Rose mumbled.

"Well, it might do you good. That shop was giving you airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation. You've had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got two thousand quid off the council just because the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek! I know she is Greek, but that's not the point. It was a valid claim." Her mother nagged walking into the kitchen. Rose sort of jumped in her seat when she hears something at the door rattling.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays." Rose yelled to her mother, going to check the cat flap.

"I did it weeks back!"

"No, you thought about it."

The screws for the cat flap are on the floor. Then the flap moves quickly and she jumps continuing to get closer. Rose opens it seeing the face of the Doctor trying to look through. She opens the door, seeing both the Doctor and his little ginger friend.

"What're you doing here?" he asked with a surprised and puzzled look. "I live here?" Rose said as if she was uncertain. "Well, what do you do that for?" The ginger asked like it was the most unusual thing in the history of the Earth. "Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job." Rose said pointing at Star with an accusing finger. "I must have got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" The doctor asked. "No, bonehead she isn't. Bye, then." Star said, starting to pull him away.

"Both of you! Inside! Right now!" Rose demanded. She pulled the Doctor by his jacket, which pulled Star by the arm with them. "Who is it?" her mother asked from her room.

Jackie is in her bed room and putting her make up when Rose stopped by the door. "It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes"

"She deserves compensation" said Jackie tightening her pink silken bath robe, right as the Doctor stops by her door, along with Star, who looked away with a pink tint over her dark freckles. "Oh, we're talking millions." He said giving a scolding glance at Star, who shrank sheepishly.

"I'm in my dressing gown"

"Yes, you are."

"There's a strange man in my bedroom."

"Yes, there is."

"Well, anything could happen"

Star pushed Doctor away and threw all embarrassment in the wind, shaking her head. "No!" she said simply. And she pushed him into the living room giving him a warning look and he shrugs and walks into the room while Star plopped down on the couch.

"Don't mind the mess. Do either of you want coffee?" Rose asked from the kitchen. "Might as well, thanks. Just milk." Doctor said. "I'll take so—"Star was cut off by a shake of Doctors head telling her no. "Apparently I'm not allowed to have coffee… Among other things." She said under her breath.

"We should go to the police. Seriously. The three of us." Rose continued.

The Doctor looks at the copy of Heat on the coffee table. "That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien." Star said with a look over his shoulder letting her girl-ish side come out the slightest bit. Doctor puts the magazine down and she plops back down on the couch.

"I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong." Rose just kept going not paying the two any attention.

The Doctor flicks through a paperback in the living room. "Don't read it. It has a sad ending. And I know how much you hate a sad ending Doctor..." Star warned not even looking up to see what he had.

"They said on the news they'd found a body." The blonde continued and Star rolled her eyes. '_Does this daft girl ever shut up?' _Star thought to herself. "Rose Tyler." The Doctor says to himself, before sees his reflection in a mirror, and behaves as if he's just regenerated and is just seeing himself for the first time. Then Star comes up behind him with a mischievious smile. "Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears." Star giggled pulling on them gently and sticking her tongue out. "You look like an ape!" they laughed quietly to themselves.

"All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke." Rose continued, not knowing that no one was listening.

Star goes and tries to shuffle a pack of cards. "Luck be a lady" she sang quietly.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying." Rose mentions the police and Star jumps and the cards go flying all over. She gives the Doctor an impish grin and she starts to pick the cards up. "I want you both to explain everything." Rose said not noticing the mess being made in the living room. "Maybe not…" Doctor says, just as the cat flap rattles. "What's that, then?" Star asked curiously "You got a cat?"

"No."

Unseen by anyone else, the Auton arm grabs the Doctor by the throat. "We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate." Back in the kitchen, Rose just finished Doctors cuppa and her own. She watches the Doctor being strangled but thinks he's being a fool, and sets both of the cuppa's on the table and notices Star smiling at her sheepishly as she continues to pick up cards with her back to the Doctor.

"I told Mickey to chuck that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

Star turns immediately as the Doctor manages to throw the arm off. It stops in mid air and grabs Rose's face instead. The Doctor pulls at it, pulling Rose down on top of him as they fall onto the coffee table and smash it. Jackie is using her hairdryer and hears nothing. The Doctor finally gets it off Rose with his sonic screwdriver, then jabs the device into its palm. The fingers stop flexing. All the while Star was just watching in a chair with her arms folded and a playful pout on her face.

"Damn I missed all the fun?" she said sarcastically.

"It's all right Star, you just sit there and look pretty! I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless. Thank you for the help Star… I'm so glad you were concerned about my safety…" The Doctor said with an agitated glare on his face and the girl gets up and walks over to him.

"Oh you think you stopped it?" she said annoyed.

"Yes."

Star hits him with it. "Ow!" the doctor yelped rubbing his abused arm.

"I hope it hurts you git!" Star started to walk out followed by the Doctor and he's followed by Rose. Star goes down the stair case at a surprising speed for her size.

"Hold on a minute! You can't just go swanning off!" Rose calls after them. "Yes I can." Star yelled at the bottom of the stairs and walks out without Doctor. "Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you." Doctor followed quickly. "But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me!" she shouted after them. "HEY-OH! The blondies a genius!" said Star obviously annoyed by the girl's presence.

"Ten out of ten for observation!" said the man beside the ginger.

"You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on."

"No, we don't!" stated the ginger bluntly as she turned away from the pink and yellow human again.

"All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking. " The blonde stated thinking of things to make them stay and explain.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" asked the ginger giving her an amused and unfazed glance backwards.

"Sort of." Rose stated knowing she failed at intimidation. But she found Star, being 2/3 the size of herself looking quite dainty and fragile from her extremely thin figure, was even more intimidating than she was.

"Doesn't work." Star said with a smug expression. "She's not easily intimidated…" Doctor stated like he had to say it every day.

"Who are you two?" The pink and yellow girl asked wanting a proper answer this time.

The ginger turned and the utter annoyance was evident in her emerald green eyes. "You're really daft aren't you?" she snapped "We told you already, the Doctor" she pointed to the man beside her "And Star, or The Stargazer. Whichever is easier for your blonde little brain!" she said turning and walking away as Doctor just watched her go into a blue police box farther off.

"Yeah, but Doctor what?"

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor."

"Hello!"

"Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of."

"Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?"

"No, I was just passing through. We're a long way from home."

"But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you, you sound like Star. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all."

"It tried to kill me."

"It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me." He started walking towards the same phone box and she follows, wanting more answers.

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you."

"Sort of, yeah."

"You're full of it."

"Sort of, yeah." He nods, smiling.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?"

"No one."

"What, you two are on your own?" she asked a small amount of pity in her voice.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on." He said harshly.

"Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" she asked unsure.

"Thought control. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?"

"Long story."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?"

"No." he stated simply.

"No." she repeated.

"It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?" He stopped and turned to her.

"No." she stated bluntly.

"But you're still listening." He stated and sounded quite astonished that she was still listening.

"Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?"

"Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it, the turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go... That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home."

The Doctor walks off towards the TARDIS with the arm. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when there is a rush of air and a strange noise. She turns and runs back, and the TARDIS has gone.

So she runs to the source every other human on Earth runs to when every other option has been extinguished.

The internet.

* * *

Rose uses Mickey's PC in his apartment to find some more information or at least someone who knows something on the mysterious Doctor.

Doctor RESULT: 17,700,000 results.

Doctor Living Plastic RESULT: 55,300 results.

Doctor Blue Box RESULT: 493 results.

The top one says "Doctor Who? ...do you know this man contact Clive here." She clicks on the site and there is a fuzzy picture of the Doctor.

Mickey drives Rose there in his yellow VW beetle. "You're not coming in. He's safe. He's got a wife and kids." Rose says, slightly irked by his cautious nature. "Yeah, who told you that? He did. That's exactly what an internet lunatic murderer would say." He said of Clive's neighbors puts out his black wheelie bin and gives Mickey a nasty look. Rose knocks on a door across the street. A boy opens the door. "Hello, I've come to see Clive? We've been emailing." Rose says with a smile. "Dad! It's one of your nutters!" he yelled back over his shoulder and walks off as a couch potato comes to the door."Oh, sorry. Hello. You must be Rose. I'm Clive, obviously." He said shaking her hand. "I'd better tell you now. My boyfriend's waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." She said pointing Mickey's car out and gives Mickey a reassuring smile. "No, good point. No murders." Clive waves at Mickey. "Who is it?" a woman yelled from somewhere deeper in the house. "Oh, it's something to do with the Doctor and Stargazer. She's been reading the website. Please, come through. I'm in the shed." He steps aside and lets her through.

"She? She's read a website about the Doctor and Stargazer? She's a she?"

* * *

Out in the street, the wheelie bin moves closer to Mickey's car, while Mickey was starting to get impatient, waiting for her to come back out. He started to get antsy and fidgeted frequently.

* * *

"If the Doctor and Stargazer's back, if you've seen them, Rose, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger." Clive said with an edge to his voice that was filled with seriousness.

* * *

Mickey watches the bin move and gets out of his car finally to go investigate. He goes to the bin and lifts up the lid, thinking it was some kind of animal like a cat or something moving the bin.  
"Come on, then." He said calmly.

* * *

"If he's singled you out, if the Doctor's making house calls with her, then God help you." Clive said.

* * *

Mickey shuts the bin lid and finds he is stuck to the plastic. It stretches as he pulls at it, then the bin growls, flexes, snaps and finally whips Mickey inside itself.

* * *

"But who are they? Who do you think they are?" Rose asked persistently.

"I think they're the same people. I think they're immortal. I think they're aliens from another world." Clive said in almost a whisper.

* * *

Rose returns to the car. Mickey is sitting behind the steering wheel quite stiffly. "All right, he's a nutter. Off his head. Complete online conspiracy freak. You win! What are we going to do tonight? I fancy a pizza."

But this Mickey is obviously different because he looks like he had oil dropped all over him, making every part of him shiny, clothes and all. "Pizza! P-p-p-pizza!" he said exaggerating the 'P'.

"Or Chinese." Rose suggested.

"Pizza!" Plastic!Mickey exclaimed weaving off down the road.

* * *

Rose is still oblivious to the fact that Mickey has shiny skin and a fixed grin on his face. "Do you think I should try the hospital? Suki said they had a jobs going in the canteen. Is that it then, dishing out chips. I could do A Levels. I don't know. It's all Jimmy Stone's fault. I only left school because of him. Look where he ended up. What do you think?" Rose asked, giving him all her thoughts on the matter.

"So, where did you meet this Doctor and Stargazer?" Plastic!Mickey asked all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, wasn't I talking about me for a second?" Rose said slightly offended.

"Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he or his little friend something to do with that?" he said in a slightly accusing tone.

"No." Rose stated kind of concerned now.

"Come on."

"Sort of."

"What was he doing there?" he asked.

"I'm not going on about it, Mickey. Really, I'm not, because, I know it sounds daft, but I don't think it's safe. I think he's dangerous." She stated slowly.

"But you can trust me, sweetheart. Babe, (deep) sugar, babe, sugar. You can tell me anything. Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you, Rose. Because that's all I really want to do, sweetheart, babe, babe, sugar, sweetheart." He sounded funny because his voice got deeper for a second and then was back to normal again, like he wasn't used to it or something, and she noticed quite easily. "What're you doing that for?" she asked with a concerned look on her face. A waitress that looked a little too short to be working there, walks up with an expensive looking French Champaign bottle in her hands.

"You're Champaign?" she said.

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?" Plastic!Mickey stated without looking up.

"Madam, your champagne?" she said turning to Rose.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked Mickey without looking up as well.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where are they?" Plastic!Mickey said in a low and slightly threatening tone.

"Doesn't anyone want this champagne?" now came a surprisingly familiar male voice, making them both snap to attention.

"Look! We didn't order it!" Plastic!Mickey said looking up at the man.

They both finally realize it's the Doctor with the champagne and Star is right behind him with a dangerous smirk on her face, now sporting a whip and two gun holsters on either side of her hips.

"Come on if you don't drink it I will!... And I'm violent when I'm drunk!" Star said with a devious little smile plastered on her face.

"Got'cha!" Plastic!Mickey exclaimed as Doctor started to shake the bottle quickly. "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" he said giving the bottle to Star who holds it like a gun against her shoulder and released the cage around the cork and it flies into Plastic!Mickey's forehead, and after a few moments he spits the cork out at a gaping Star's feet.

"Da'Fug!" Star said, at aloss for anything better.

"Anyway." Plastic!Mickey gets up and turns his hand into a chopper. Rose flees, screaming, as Mickey wrecks the table. Star grabs the Auton and pull off its head while the rest of the customers scream. "Don't these people ever shut up!?" Star asked stumbling around a table.

"Don't think that's going to stop me." The head in her arms said. The body gets up and starts flailing around. Rose sets off the fire alarm. "Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" Rose yells and Star grabs her making her follow them, running through the kitchens carrying the head, while the body wrecks the restaurant before following them to the back exit.

The Doctor seals the exit shut while Rose runs down the alley, past the oddly placed blue police phone box. The end is secured by padlocked gates. "Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!" Rose said in almost a demand.

"Sonic screwdriver." Doctor said in an offended tone. "Use it!" Rose demanded.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." Doctor said opening the phone box and goes into it followed by Star with the head and she visibly rolls her eyes at Rose.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The Auton was making visible dents by banging on the metal door of the restaurant.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box! It's going to get us! Doctor!" Rose said franticly and tries to open the gate again then runs inside the police box. She stops, getting a look from Star, who raised one brow wondering what the girl would do next. The box was bigger-on-the-inside-than-the-outside. With what looked to be a console in the middle of the industrial looking room and bronze-colored coral columns around the circular room. The inside looked about the size of her whole apartment combined and more. Rose takes one look and runs outside again. A siren is wailing in the distance. She runs around the small police box then when the Auton finally smashes through the metal door, she makes up her mind going back into the police box.

"It's going to follow us!" She said franticly closing the door behind her. She gets a small laugh from Star and looks at the smaller girl standing near a raggedy looking computer screen typing things into a keyboard, looking over the brim of her glasses, with weird circular looking symbols she didn't recognize. The girl gave her an amused grin.

"The assembled hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, believe me" Doctor said. "I've pissed them off enough for them to have tried. Word of advice, never call Genghis Khan Atilla the Hun. Now, shut the bloody hell up a minute, wanker." Said Star a little too proudly, while the Doctor worked hooking stuff up to the plastic head quickly, but stopped to give the girl a look. "Oi! Watch your mouth young lady!" he said sternly, only to have her stick her tongue out at him.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source." Doctor said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Right. Where do you want to start?" Star asked, for once, nicely, stepping away from the computer and leaning on the console in front of Rose, seeing she's still a bit stunned.

"Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?"

"Yes."

"It's alien." Rose said in a questioning tone.

"To you…" Star said with a shrug "See to you and me 'alien' means different things… To me YOU'RE the alien..."

"Are you an alien?" she asked cautiously.

"In a manner of perspective, yes—"

"Is that alright?" Doctor cut in leaning beside Star in the same fashion.

"Yeah." Rose said, still a little confused.

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing." Doctor said.

"That's Time And Relative Dimensions In Space." Star stated knowingly.

Rose bursts into tears, and Star just gave an annoyed groan and rolled her eyes.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." Doctor said kindly, elbowing Star in the ribs sternly.

"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?" she asked shakily recovering from the shock. "Oh. I didn't think of that…" Star said with a surprised look on her face getting a glare from the Doctor. "He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?" Rose stated and both the aliens in front of her got a confused look. "Melt?" Star asked and looked around Doctor who was looking at the plastic head on the Console, melting. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!" he said franticly as the two started back to their places and the TARDIS starts to move to Rose's surprise.

"What're you doing?!" Rose asked shocked.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute Doctor, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" Star said while franticly typing away at the keyboard in front of her. They land and Star and Doctor run to the door opening it, much to Rose's surprise. "You can't go out there! It's not safe!" Rose shouted following them. To her surprise it's nighttime on the north back of the Thames next to the RAF monument. "I lost the signal, I got so close. I'm sorry Doctor." Star said looking more defeated than she would ever let Rose see on her own. She looked like a toddler getting scolded, when all he did was nod in approval of her self-doubt. And she went straight to the bench and sat in a depressed looking manor. Rose would have noticed the girl looking as if the world just shattered because of her own mistake, if she wasn't looking at the TARDIS in such amazement.

_'You wouldn't ever understand how hard it was to impress the man in the blue box, and now that another being, let alone the Doctors 'most favorite race in the universe', was there to steal the man's attention from me even more. You wouldn't understand what I have to go through just to make him look at me like he looks at you, blondie… I couldn't be more jealous of you…'_ Star thought to herself.

"We've moved. Does it fly?" Rose asked circling the box again.

"Disappears there and reappears here-" Doctor started before Star cut him off.

"Its sciency-wiency you wouldn't understand." Star said in a mildly hostile tone.

"If we're somewhere else, what about that headless thing? It's still on the loose!" Rose said in sudden realization.

"It melted with the head. Are you going to witter on all night?" Star said in annoyance.

"I'll have to tell his mother." Rose said getting a questioning look from both of them. "Mickey. I'll have to tell his mother he's dead, and you just went and forgot him, again! You were right, you two are alien."

"Look, if I did forget some kid called Mickey-" Star started.

"Yeah, he's not a kid." Rose cut the ginger off finally tipping the scale of Star's remaining sanity and patience.

"IT'S BECAUSE I'M BLOODY TRYING TO SAVE THE LIFE OF EVERY DAMN STUPID APE BLUNDERING ON TOP OF THIS DAMN PLANET, ALL RIGHT?!" Star glared up dangerously at the girl. Rose could see the malicious glint in her eyes and could feel the murderous tone in her voice.

"Alright…" Rose said backing away a little from the obviously infuriated ginger.

"Yes, it is." The Doctor cut in preventing any fights from starting. "Please excuse her, she's a hot head." He said kindly.

There was an awkward silence and then Rose spoke up again. "If your aliens, how come you sound like you're both from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a North, blondie, the compass and astrolobe dont only apply to Earth, even though you lot LIKE to think you created it first..." Star chirped, the anger still dangerously lacing her voice.

"What's a police public call box?" Rose asked intending to somehow break some ice with the ginger."It's a telephone box from the 1950's-"started the Doctor about to explain everything."It's a disguise." Star cut in before he had the chance. "Okay. And, this living plastic." She said unsurely only continuing when she got a nod from Star confirming she was somewhat correct. "What's it got against us?" she asked."Nothing. It loves you. You've got such a good planet." Doctor said looking over the water.

"Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. Its food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth's, dinner!" said Star getting a warning glance from Doctor.

"Any way of stopping it?" Rose asked half hopeful. Doctor holds up a tube of blue liquid throwing it to Star who catches it putting it into her jacket pocket.

"Anti-plastic! Hm, brilliant! You're a git but you're a smart git!" Star said with a cheeky smile to the man.

"Anti-plastic?" Rose said, not thinking she heard right.

"Anti-plastic. But first we've got to find it." Star said as Doctor stared to walk off. She immediantly followed.

"How can you hide something that big in a city this small?" Doctor asked himself scratching the back of his head and now pacing.

"Hold on hide what?" Rose asked and got a groan from Star. "The transmitter, blondie. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal." Star said trying to keep the annoyance in her voice to a minimum while the Doctor was thinking. "What does it look like?" Rose asked intent on helping.

"Like a transmitter... Duh!" Star grumbled.

"Star! Round and massive, slap bang in the middle of London." Doctor said trying to help Rose think of something "A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel. Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible. What? What?" Rose pointed out the Ferris wheel behind him to Star.

"Doctor…" Star said looking directly behind him at the giant Ferris wheel, The London Eye as humans called it, and she smiles. But Doctor is still oblivious. "What? What is it? What?" he asked, even looking at the Ferris wheel.

"And you say I'M thick!" she exclaimed. Star takes him by the chin and makes him look at the Ferris wheel again. "Massive, round and more or less in the middle of London... Get it now Doctor?" He gasps and she gets a smile on her face.

"Oh! FANTASTIC STAR!" he said and hugged her quickly before running off, followed by both girls, all the way to the South bank on the other side of the river.

"Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables." Doctor said to Rose as Star tried to catch her breath, hiding the inhaler she had, putting it back into a secret pocket befor eeither of them saw it. "The breast implants…" Rose thought out loud getting a slightly flushed face from Star.

"Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath. Oh! What about down here?" she was over near the parapet she was leaning on and is pointing to a large manhole entrance at the bottom of some steps. "Looks good to me!" Doctor said with a smile on his face. They run down and the Doctor opens up the hatch. There is red light inside and steam blowing and fogging Stars glasses, making her take them off and tuck them in her front jacket pocket. They climb down a short ladder into a brick-built area with lots of chains. From there they go through a door and down a flight of steps into a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature." Star said and looked at Doctor who was looking at the vat of goo as well. "Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go." Rose said, ready to leave.

"We're not here to kill it! Doctor please we have to give it a chance!" Star said with heart filled concern. The Doctor nodded with a small proud smile and leads them down the catwalk overlooking the seething vat. "I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation." Doctor said in a loud voice, standing tall along with Star beside him the whole way. The goo in the vat flexes and Star gives it a kind smile.

"Thank you. If we might have permission to approach?" she asked sounding sincerely humble. Rose spots someone on a lower level and runs down finding Mickey, the real Mickey, in fetal possession in the corner. She runs to him and hugs him. "Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right." She said trying to calm him down.

"That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!" Mickey said shakily, holding onto her for dear life. "You're stinking. Doctor, Star, they kept him alive." She yelled so the pair above could hear her. "Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy." Star said giving her an empty smile. "You knew that and you never said?!" Rose asked astonished. "OI! Can we keep the domestics outside blondie? Thank you!" Star said in an annoyed tone. The Doctor and Star continue to go downward to a platform over looking the vat.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" the vat gurgled to Stars question. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?" Star said with a cheeky tone getting an oddly calm look from Doctor. Then a sort of face forms in the vat of plastic. "Oh, don't give us that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights!" The vat starts to gurgle in response but it was cut short. "OI! I am talking! This planet is just starting. These bloody stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk" she gives a brief glance at Rose and Mickey "but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go." Star said turning sincere and Rose couldn't believe she was the one talking.

"Doctor!" Rose shouted as a pair of shop dummies grabs the Doctor and Star. One takes the vial of anti-plastic from her pocket, the other takes her guns and whip from her belt. "That was just insurance. We weren't going to use it. We were not attacking you. We're here to help. We're not your enemy. I swear, we're not. What do you mean?" Doctor said franticly. A door slides back to reveal the TARDIS, and the pairs eyes get wide with panic.

"No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship."Doctor said panicking.

"That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!" Star shouted and looked more like a scared child than ever. the faintes shine of tears around the edges of her heavily out lined eyes apparent to only Doctor and he got the same look. The both remembered the war, but from diffrent sides.

"What's it doing?!" Rose asked.

"It's the Tardis! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase." Doctor said and they both start struggling against the dummies grips.

"It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now!" Star yelled to her.

'If this is the end of us, I swear I will protect Doctor's favorite person on this planet… Even if it's not me…' Star thought to herself. As the plastic in the vat keeps roaring, Rose phones her mother. "Mum?"Rose said as Star turned back to see the vat of goo.

"Doctor?" she said looking at him from the corner of her eyes. He looked to her with a grave worry on his face.

"You'll protect her wont you?" She asked glancing back at Rose on the phone.

"Star? What are you—"

"Nothing… I just want to make sure that she gets your full attention… Like I never deserved… that is… if you… Traveling all these years with you has been fun and I look forward to many more years… I won't ever leave your side Doctor… You've been the best big brother a Gallifreyan could ask for… even if you are a git sometimes… And this only applies ONLY if you decide to bring HER along…" she smiles as she says it with a sad tone.

"What?" Doctor said, totally confused, as she looked back down to the vat of goo.

"Mum! Mum!" Rose's voice carries over the two again and the Consciousness starts throwing energy bolts around.

"That's the signal! It's transmitting!" Doctor mumbled gravely. Outside the lair The Eye starts to light up.

"It's the end of the world." Rose said gravely.

The plastic in the vat is getting extremely agitated. "Get out, Rose! Just get out! Run!" Star yelled to her. "The stairs have gone. " Rose yells back. The Autons try to push the Doctor and Star into the vat and Star is being pushed easier than Doctor because she obviously weights less, and is having a hard time trying to push the Autons back away from the edge. Rose and Mickey run to the TARDIS only to stop at the door in realization. "I haven't got the key!"

"We're going to die!"Mickey said gravely. Rose looks around for other possibilities

"No! Star!" Doctor yelled seeing she's inching further and further each second towards the edge. "Time Lords" The Nestene gurgled hostile. Rose stands up and looks at the Doctor and Star then runs round the chamber. "Just leave him! There's nothing you can do!" Mickey pleaded.

"I've got no A Levels, no job, and no future." She grabs an axe and chops free a chain held by a very long rope. "But I tell you what I have got. Jericho Street Junior School under 7s gymnastic team. I've got the bronze!"Rose takes firm hold and runs swinging out along the side of the catwalk, kicking the two Autons into the vat. The second one also drops the vial of anti-plastic into it almost dropping Star along with it. The golden Nestene screams as it starts to turn blue. "Star!" The doctor reaches her jacket right before she fell and to his surprise she had an almost peaceful look but it fades quickly as she realizes what's happening. She grabs onto Doctors sleeve quickly being pulled up. "Rose!" The Doctor grabs her as she swings back. "oooh now we're in trouble." Star said looking up wards at the explosions beginning. The Doctor, Star and Rose run to the TARDIS, where Mickey is holding on for dear life, and they all go inside. The Tardis dematerializes.

* * *

The Tardis materializes on the Embankment by a row of shuttered kiosks and Mickey runs out, terrified. Jackie answers her mobile phone.

"Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house." Star could hear her mother yelling over the phone right before she hangs up. Rose goes over to Mickey, who is trying to hide behind a pallet. The Doctor stays in the doorway of the TARDIS, mirrored by Star leaning on the door frame.

"A fat lot of good you were boy-o!" Star said to Mickey with a humorless expression on her face. "Nestene Consciousness? Easy!" Doctor said.

"You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me." Rose said to Doctor proudly, more to him than Star.

"Yes, he would. Thank you." Star said with a kind smile gracing her face making her cute childish looks turn into that of what looked to be her age.

"Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with us. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge." Doctor said. Neither he nor Rose could see the look of worry on Star's face as she turned to go type on the console.

"Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing." Mickey spouted from behind her.

"He's not invited. What do you think?"Doctor offered kindly. "You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep" Star yelled from the console hopeful on making the blonde girl stay. "Or you could go anywhere." Doctor said.

"Is it always this dangerous?" She asked nervously thinking it through.

"If you consider getting shot at with death rays and having to run 1 to 3 miles every 5 minutes dangerous then—"

"Yeah." The Doctor said simply cutting the ginger off immediately.

"Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so…" Rose said slowly thinking through her words before she said them. "Okay. See you around blondie!" Star said from behind Doctor pulling him away from the door happily. She was careful not to show the happiness to him as she helps drive the TARDIS.

And it dematerializes right before the humans eyes.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

His Favorite Star  
The Empty Child  
Chapter 2

It was so calm before the alarm went off. The loud blaring woke a sleeping ginger from leaning on a railing and threw her to the floor with the force from the machine jerking forward. Her signature army jacket was now over a Union flag tee she got at Hendricks in London, before she blew it up. The TARDIS is in pursuit of a small spacecraft. It's jerking Star and Doctor to every side of the TARDIS, when they are also trying to stay where they're at to drive the machine properly. "What's the emergency Doctor?!" she asked thinking it was him who jerked the space machine forward.

"It's mauve." Doctor said with urgency getting a confused face from his younger sibling "The space craft!" He pulls the monitor around to show her and she nods, but is still confused.

"Mauve?" She asked totally lost.

"The universally recognized colors for danger, Star please tell me you didn't forget the meaning of colors!" The doctor said like it was supposed to be obvious.

Star got a confused face going to her side of the console and starting to work. "Well what happened to red? I liked red!" She said slightly offended.

"That's just humans, Star, something you're not, but by everyone else's standards, red's camp. Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing." Doctor said with a disappointed tone but she was tuning him out already, strapping herself to the raggedy seat to stay where she was.

"It's got a very basic flight computer. I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go." Star said typing on the key board, her finger moving like lightening.

"And you think that's safe Star?" Doctor said, with disbelief in his voice.

"Totally! You wanted to follow it didn't you?" She said as there was a loud bang and they both fell to the floor, the belt strapping her in unhooked at the sudden jerk of the box.

"Okay… reasonably. Should have said reasonably there." She said getting up and hearing quiet beeps goes to the monitor. "No, no, no, no! It's jumping time tracks, getting away from us. "

She keeps typing and Doctor looks at the monitor.

"What exactly is it?" he asked.

"No idea yet." She said continuing to type.

"Then why'd you latch onto it?" Doctor asked astonished that they may be chasing nothing.

"It's mauve and dangerous, and about thirty seconds from the centre of London. I'm going to land her…" Star said and landed the TARDIS silently.

The TARDIS materializes in a back alley between two terraces, the sort of crowded housing that no longer exists, and a cat running off when they exit the TARDIS. Except it was night and Star was the first out of the TARDIS getting a small slap on the back of the head from Doctor.

"Do you know how long you can knock around space without happening to bump into Earth?" Doctor asked forgetting the thing their looking for, for a moment. Star smiled and knew the perfect sarcastic answer for him. "Five days? Or is that just when we're out of milk?" She smirked and got another playful slap on the head. "Of all the species in all the Universe and it has to come out of a cow." Doctor smiled amused at her and she laughed a little as well hitting him back in the side lightly. Star suddenly felt a chill down her spine and both hearts started to beat a little quicker than normal. She looked on top of the roofs, because she felt like someone was watching them.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month." Doctor said ruffling her hair proudly. "Good job."

"A month!? But I was right behind it!" She looked at him utterly shocked at her failure. "It was jumping time tracks all over the place. We're bound to be a little bit out. Do you want me to drive next time?" he asked and she could hear the humor lacing his voice."No! I'm driving her!" she said with a pout "b-but… how much is a little?" she asked, mostly wanting to know how badly she failed to reach the correct destination.

"A bit." He replied getting an irked expression in return for his estimation.

"Is that exactly a bit, or just a little bit?" she asked trying to get a straight answer.

"Ish…" is all she got and she sighed and pushed her red rimmed glasses up from her nose. "What's the plan, then? Aren't you going to scan for alien tech or something?" She asked which secretly meant 'Doctor I'm so bored I will chew your left hand off.'

"Star…" he turned to look at her with a grin that told her she just asked something stupid "It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm going to ask." Star took out her wallet and handed it to him. "Use the psychic paper alright?" She looks at it and shows him with a smirk "Doctor John Smith, Minister of Asteroids." She knew he saw the paper as something other than just a slip of white paper in a wallet. He saw the ID she wanted him to see. They both walk until they come to a door marked "DELIVERIES ONLY" and he took the wallet, putting it in her pocket.

"Not very… Spocky… are you?" she said, wondering if he got the reference, which he didn't, or so she thought.

"Door, music, people. Who do you think I am, some fictional Vulcan with pointy ears from one of your favorite human shows?"

"I think you should do a scan for alien tech. Give me some Spock, for once. Would it kill you?"

The Doctor opens the door with the sonic screwdriver while rolling his eyes, and looks at Star's Union Flag top. In his opinion it was a little too low cut for how young she looked. On Earth she could pass for anywhere between 7 years to 17 years old. And in all reality she was 823 years old in Earth years. The shirt stopped right above her bra just enough to cover it but low enough to show the black and red lace, leaving nothing to the imagination. And the way she cut it into a mid-drift made him wonder how she hasn't complained about being stared at by every man around her.

"Are you sure about that t-shirt?" he asked turning to her with a little worry in his tone and gave her a serious 'I-Hate-That-Shirt-On-You' look. "Too early to say, I'm testing it out." She said with a small twirl. He rolls his eyes annoyed and continues to work on the door.

"Mummy? Mummy?"

Star turned surprised and looked around not seeing anything. Then Doctor tapped her shoulder "Come on if you're coming. It won't take a minute." With that he left her outside, and she knew he didn't hear what she was hearing, along with the taps of four in the back of her mind.

_Wonderful, something else he'd think I'm crazy for hearing…_ She thought to herself.

"Mummy?"

It sounded like a child to her. She looks up to the roofs and sees a little boy on a nearby roof. Star urgently turns back to where her brother was. "Doctor? Doctor! There's a kid up there!" She said finally turning fully to see he had already went into the night club.

The Doctor follows a waiter through a bead curtain to where a saxophonist and jazz band is accompanying a woman in 1940s clothes. "For nobody else gave me the thrill. When I have uphold silence still, it had to be you, wonderful you"the woman sang.

* * *

Star was one that was all for a good night club. But she felt that if she just let this kid wander around on the roof and let something happen to them that she would blame herself and nothing good would ever come from a depressed Star, other than some peace and quiet. "Are you alright up there?" She yelled, looking for some way to get up to him.

"Mummy?"

She finds a stair case for a fire escape and runs up them, her small legs taking her up amazingly two steps at a time.

* * *

"It had to be you." The singer finished beautifully, reminding him of a time Star would have done anything to be on stage like that. He shook the thought from his mind and as she was coming down he quickly went up and took her place. "Excuse me. Excuse me. Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick. Hello! Might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?" asking totally serious. But after a few silent moments, all he heard was laughter.

* * *

Star gets to a flat roof; the child is still above her. She wonders how he could move so quietly and envied that ability quite a bit.

"Mummy? "

"Okay, hang on. Don't move!" she said, searching for something she could climb up, civilly, before having to do it army style and climbing anything she could get a grip on. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a rope dangles down in front of Star. She takes hold of it after a few moments of being utterly shocked, and pulls. It seemed secure enough to hold her light weight. She only weighed 85lbs. Okay, 90lbs at most.

* * *

"Sorry, have I said something funny? It's just, there's this thing that I need to find. Would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago." He said confused on why they were all laughing, like it was a joke. A siren starts blaring and everyone else jumps up and, taking their drinks, starts to leave."Quickly as you can, down to the shelter." A man yelled for every one of them to hear.

"Would've landed quite near here. With a very loud—"He finally notices something that should have been quite obvious. If Star were with him he would have gotten a slap upside the head and a lecture on why he never pays attention to details around him. It was a WWII poster that said- HITLER WILL SEND NO WARNING!

"Bang…" he said finally realizing his mistake.

* * *

Star is using the rope to help her climb up to the child, and being trained in military was a good thing for this hard work out on her arms. "Damn I haven't done this in a while… I need to find kid's on roofs more often..." she said to herself struggling to climb.

"Mummy. Balloon!" the child said in an amused tone.

The barrage balloon drifts, pulling Star away from the wall and the child, and dangling her over the alleyway making her squeal and hang on to the rope for dear life. She never told anyone of her greatest fear ever, heights and she closed her eyes shut tightly trembling in fear.

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR?! DOCTOR!" she yelled hoping he would hear her cries, and come to save her yet again. Searchlights comb the sky above her, explosions and fires start in various parts of London. A squadron of German WWII planes head for her, and she easily recognizes the Blitzkrieg. At that moment her shirt stuck out like a sore thumb in the sky, like a Union flag being flown for everyone to see. "O-Okay… M-Maybe not this tee." She said trying to stay up on the rope, her arms becoming weak quickly.

* * *

"Star?"

Doctor was heading back to the TARDIS thinking she went back because she was bored. He hears a cat meow and pets the animals head. "You know, one day, just one day, maybe, I'm going to meet someone who gets the whole don't wander off thing. Nine hundred years of phone box travel, it's the only thing left to surprise me." He said to the cat. Suddenly the police box phone rings. "How can you be ringing? What's that about, ringing? What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?" he asks himself. His younger sibling's voice rang in his head. "Uh, answer it you dummy!' He goes over stunned at how the fake phone could possibly be ringing. He opens the small door and picks up the phone. He gets out his sonic screwdriver. A young woman has appeared not far from the TARDIS, up the alley.

"Don't answer it. It's not for you." she said.

"And how do you know that?"

"'Cos I do. And I'm telling you, don't answer it"

"Well, if you know so much, tell me this. How can it be ringing? It's not even a real phone. It's not connected its not-" but before he could even finish the girl was gone. So he decides to do the stupid thing and answers the phone. "Hello? Hello? This is the Doctor speaking. How may I help you?" he said into the fake phone.

"Mummy? Mummy?" it was a child's voice.

"Who is this? Who's speaking?" Doctor asked.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who is this?"

"Mummy? "

"How did you ring here? This isn't a real phone. It's not wired up to anything." Doctor was still astonished that a child could ring a fake phone, in the TARDIS.

"Mummy? " Then a dialing tone is all he hears. The Doctor knocks on the TARDIS door wondering if it was just Star trying to prank him again. "Star? Star, are you in there?" He hears a noise and runs out of the alley and into the streets.

"The planes are coming. Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense now move it!" The Doctor climbs onto a dustbin and looks over the wall into a back garden, where a well-fed middle-aged woman is shepherding a young boy into an air raid shelter. "Come on, hurry up, and get in there. Come on. Arthur! Arthur, Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the siren?" Her equally well-fed husband comes out of the house, seeming rather annoyed that the Germans chose to have a war right at that moment. "Middle of dinner, every night. Blooming Germans. Don't you eat?" he said rather miffed. "I can hear the planes!" his wife said. "Don't you eat?" he yelled at the sky. "Oh, keep your voice down, will you? It's an air raid! Get in. Look, there's a war on." His wife pushed him into the shelter. "I know there's a war on. Don't push me." Mr. Lloyd said annoyed at being rushed by his wife. With the family safely in the shelter, the Doctor watches Nancy enter the garden and go into the house. Once in the kitchen, she starts taking tinned goods from a cupboard.

* * *

Meanwhile, dangling over the Thames near St Paul's, Star has an excellent view of a typical night raid during the Blitz, while struggling to keep hold on the rope, slipping a little and wrapping her legs around it for extra support.

An officer in a great wool grey coat stands on a balcony using a pair of very non-WWII binoculars. He has a very attractive face with dark brown hair and eyes. With those beautiful eyes he spots Star in her predicament, and smiles even if there are Germans dropping bombs all around where he's standing. "Get those lights out, please. Everyone down to the shelter." Another officer says to the few in the room just inside of the balcony.

"Jack? Are you going down to the shelter? Only I've got to go off on some silly guard duty." Said another guard walking up beside him, noticing what he appears to be looking at. "Ah, barrage balloon, eh? Must've come loose. Happens now and then. Don't you RAF boys use them for target practice?" The other officer asked. Jack zooms in on Star's butt and smirks.

"Excellent bottom" he speaks with an American accent. "I say, old man, there's a time and a place. Look, you should really be off." Said the other officer to Jack, obviously thinking Jack was talking to him. "Sorry, old man. I've got to go meet a girl. But you've got an excellent bottom too." Jack says with a smirk, walking past the pink cheeked officer with a wink.

* * *

Nancy finishes filling her little sack with provisions and heads for the front door. In the hallway she stops and looks into another room and smiles, then goes outside into the street, where she whistles twice then goes back inside. A pair of urchins runs in to see the feast she's discovered. "Many kids out there?" she asked. "Yes, miss." Jim and his friend dive for the food. "Ah! Still carving. Sit and wait. We've got the whole air raid." She said sternly, like a mother. "Look at that. Bet it's off the black market." Jim said. "That's enough." She said continuing to carve patiently.

* * *

High over Westminster, Star finally loses her grip on the thick rope, as her arms and legs give out on her. Screaming, she falls with her eye clinched shut, but is caught in a beam. She opens one eye and sees this giving a sigh that she's not falling to her next regeneration soon.

"Okay, okay, I've got you." A man's voice said and she looked around confused. "Who's got me? Who's got me, and you know, how? What kind of anti-gravity ray is this and how'd you get it?" she asked still a little scared of how high up she is. "I'm just programming your descent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field." Said the voice and Star could hear the amusement lacing every word. Then two words struck her with fear.

"D-Descent pattern!?" she asked shakily.

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone, or whatever?" she makes a sound of protest "No, seriously, it interferes with my instrument." Said the voice in response to her stubbornness. "You know, no one ever believes that." She muttered under her breath, but pulls out her high-tech spacey-wacey electric astrolabe and turns a dial turning it off.

"Thank you. That's much better." Said the voice lined with amusement again.

"Oh, yeah, that's a real bloody load off, that is. I'm bloody hanging in the sky in the middle of a damn German air raid with the bloody Union Jack across my chest, but hey, my bloody UPS's off." She said utterly agitated now. "Be with you in a moment." The voice almost had a sarcastic sound to it.

"She's not from around here, no." he said to himself with a smirk "Ready for you? Hold tight!"

"To what do you b-bloody expect me to hold on to?!" Star said with an annoyed tone. "… Fair point" he said typing on his keyboards on his arm rests.

Star hurtles down the light field bracing for whatever impact was going to happen, but fell into Jack's arms instead. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut behind tilted red rimmed glasses and her hands were wrapped around her chest, keeping her shirt from flying up too much and she didn't open her eyes even after Jack caught her. That made Jack smile thinking of how innocent she must be. Bloody hell, was he wrong.

"I've got you. You're fine, you're just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little." He said kindly like he was talking to a child. She opened one emerald eye and then the other, fixing her glasses and looked straight at Jack. A soft pink dusted her cheeks and she was finding it hard to speak because of his angelic looks. "H-Hello" is all she could manage.

"Hello" Jack responded with an amused grin, which just made her blush a little more.

"H-Hello. Sorry, that was hello twice there. Dull, but you know, thorough." She said, trying very hard not to say the wrong things. Star doesn't know how to flirt very well by human standards. "Are you alright?" Jack asked looking her over, stopping at her chest for more than one reason, her breathing was more like silent hyperventilating and she was trembling with rope burns around her lower legs and arms, especially her hands. Not to mention the look of utter freight in her face, along with the pink in her cheeks. In result she looked like she had a fever along with anxiety. "F-Fine…" Star manages to stutter out.

He puts her down and she sways a little from her fatigue in her legs. "Why, are you, like, expecting me to faint or something?" Star asked slightly shaking her head. Close up she could see him perfectly but now that she's more that about 9 inches from his face he was blurry in her vision, making her question if she had her glasses on or not. "You look a little dizzy…" he said putting a hand on her shoulder to help her steady herself. "W-What about you? You're not even in focus!" She said right before her legs gave out on her. Jack, being a gentleman, catches her right before she fell, picking her up again. He chuckled putting her on a nearby bunk, the bunk closest to where he would be sitting in the small aircraft.

* * *

Something watches two more small boys run down the street to join the feast. "It's got to be black market. You couldn't get all this on coupons." A young boy said marveling at the size of the turkey in front of him. "Ernie, how many times? We are guests in this house. We will not make comments of that kind. Wash up." Nancy says like a mother correcting her child. The other children laugh. "Oh, Nancy." Ernie says with a small smile. Nancy sees a smaller boy, who looks like he hasn't eaten in a while, come in. "Haven't seen you at one of these before." Nancy said going over to him smiling kindly. "He told me about it." The boy said pointing to another boy already sitting at the large table. "Sleeping rough?" Nancy asked with concern for the bags under the boys eyes. "Yes, miss." He said politely.

"Alright, then. One slice each and I want to see everyone chewing properly." She said giving them all a stern look and passes the plate of turkey around the table.

Each child says his thanks to Nancy and passes the plate on, until a rather grown voice says "thanks, miss." That's when every kid in the room bolts upright standing from their chairs and star at The Doctor with shocked eyes.

"It's all right. Everybody stay where you are!" Nancy says, and all the children freeze their tracks. "Good here, in'nit? Who's got the salt?" Doctor asked, with a cheeky smile. "Back in your seats. He shouldn't be here either." Nancy said and they all go back to their seats.

"So, you lot, what's the story?" Doctor asked.

"What do you mean?" Ernie asked curiously.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?" Doctor clarified pointing his for at all the kids around the table. "Why do you want to know that? Are you a copper?" Asked Jim in a cautious tone. "Of course I'm not a copper. What's a copper going to do with you lot anyway? Arrest you for starving? I make it 1941. You lot shouldn't even be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now." Doctor said knowingly. Star had been asked to board a train last time they went to 1941, England, that's how he knew.

"I was evacuated. Sent me to a farm." One boy said.

"So why'd you come back?" he wondered aloud.

"There was a man there." He said. That was the exact same response that Star gave him, except she said 'human' instead of just a 'man'. "Yeah, same with Ernie, two homes ago." Said Jim, from across the table. "Shut up! It's better on the streets anyway. It's better food." Ernie was a lot like Star as well. They both loved food. "Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us." Jim said. "So that's what you do, is it, Nancy?" Doctor asked silencing the two boys.

"What is?"

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all, as long as the bombs don't get you"Doctor says with a big smile on his face. "Something wrong with that?" Nancy sounded offended, but Doctor just kept on smiling. "Wrong with it? It's brilliant. I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical." Doctor said taking bites of his turkey. "Why'd you follow me? What do you want?" Nancy asked. "I want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask." He said taking another bite of turkey. "I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling you." Nancy said, and that's the final answer he knew he would get. Doctor starts to wish Star was with him so she could talk to the motherly figure in front of him. So he decided to ask if anyone has seen his little sister.

"Great, thanks. And I want to find a ginger in a short and cut up Union Jack. I mean a specific one. I didn't just wake up this morning with a craving. Anybody saw a girl like that?" he asked getting a laugh from a few of the kids, only to get his plate taken away by Nancy. "What have I done wrong?" he asked with a look on his face that was slightly hurt. "You took two slices. No blondes, no flags. Anything else before you leave?" Nancy asked in a slightly angered tone. "Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something I've been looking for. Would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb. Not the usual kind, anyway. Wouldn't have exploded. Probably would have just buried itself in the ground somewhere, and it would have looked something like this." He took a napkin and drew on it with a pencil. He drew the thing that Star made the TARDIS follow. He wished he had Stars artsy talent, because all he drew was a tube, basically. Then a knock at the door, suddenly made every one jump out of their seats.

"Mummy? Are you in there, mummy?"

The child who called the TARDIS. That was his voice and Doctor knew it. Doctor looked out the window curious to see the boys face and notices he's wearing a gas mask and looking helplessly into the window.

"Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asks in a hushed voice.

"Him." Ernie said pointing at a boy.

"No, he came 'round the back. Who came in the front?" Nancy asks again looking at the scared faces around the table. "Me." The newer boy said. "Did you close the door?" Nancy asked looking panicked when he doesn't answer straight away so she asks again, but runs into the hall and closes the door on the boy, bolting it shut. "What's this, then? It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know." Doctor said with a slight pained voice remembering his own past. "I suppose you'd know" Nancy said trying to be smart, but failed horribly when she notices the dark serious expression on the man's face. "I do actually, yes."

"It's not exactly a child." Nancy said.

"Mummy?"

"Right, everybody out. Across the back garden and under the fence. Now! Go! Move!" Nancy said back in the dining room and immediately the kids bolt for the back door taking small bits of food with them. There was a little girl, no more than 4, who was having trouble hurrying so Nancy handed the girl her coat from the place she was sitting at. "Come on, baby, we've got to go, all right? It's just like a game. Just like chasing. Take your coat, go on. Go!" Nancy told her and the girl rushed out the back door following the rest.

"Mummy? Mummy? Please let me in, mummy. Please let me in, mummy." The boy sounded so helpless and young. The Doctor got a sad but sympathetic look on his face remembering how he and Star were separated during the war and he was left out. He remembered being as helpless as the boy in front of him. A small hand comes through the letter box and it has a big scar on the back running down from the boys knuckle to his wrist.

"Are you alright?" Doctor asked concerned.

"Please let me in?"

Nancy throws something that breaks, and the hand withdraws quickly. "You mustn't let him touch you!" Nancy warned.

"What happens if he touches me?"

"He'll make you like him."

"And what's he like?"

"I've got to go."

"Nancy, what's he like?" Doctor urged.

"He's empty" she said shakily. They both jump at the sound of the telephone ringing. "It's him. He can make phones ring. He can. Just like with that police box you saw." Doctor picks up the phone before Nancy could stop him and puts it to his ear.

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy takes the phone, slamming it back on the hook. The radio starts up in the dining room.

"Mummy? Please let me in, mummy" It was on the radio too. Then a clockwork monkey starts up.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy." The monkey seemed to chant.

"You stay if you want to" Nancy said as she left out the back door. The boy puts his hand through the letterbox again. Doctor examines scar on the back of it more closely. It looked like he got it only a few moments ago.

"Mummy? Let me in please, mummy. Please let me in" the boy pleaded.

"Your mummy isn't here." Doctor said softly.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. Nobody here but us chickens. Well, this chicken."

"I'm scared." That was all the boy had to say to reach the Doctors dual hearts. The boy sounded like a Star that, not long ago, would admit to being afraid openly, would hug him as if he could make her fears go away. But something still didn't seem right.

"Why are those other children frightened of you?"

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

Doctor gave a sigh of defeat. "Okay. I'm opening the door now." The boy pulls back his hand and the Doctor unbolts the front door. When he opens it, the boy has gone and the street is deserted.

* * *

Star stirred in her sleep making a pained groan. She could hear those drums loud and clear now, like every other sleepless night she had to endure. The more she woke the quieter they became until they were a dull thud in the back of her mind. She sits up, still weak in the arms and pressed her black finger nailed hands to her temple to control the head ache she was getting.

"Better now?" a voice came from the darkness and she thought it too much work at the moment to visualize a face to the attractive voice. "You got lights in here?" she asked, immediately regretting it when the light turns on she got a sharp pain in the head, but the angelic face she saw made it all worth it. They were in a small, cramped, spaceship with bundles of wires hanging from the ceiling.

"Hello" He said.

"H-Hello" she said shakily, a tint of pink shading her cheeks and emphasizing her freckles.

"Hello." He said again, an amused smile growing across his face now. "Let's not start that again, 'kay? My heads pounding." She said holding it with a pained smile at how ironic the phrase was. "Okay." He responded, leaning forward from where he was watching her like a hawk. "S-So who are you supposed to be, then?" She asked, sitting on a ledge in front of him.

"Captain Jack Harkness, One Three Three Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." He said handing her an ID card. She smiles at the trick he was trying to pull. She knew it all too well, because she used it herself.

"Liar! This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me." She said looking at it. She just laughed at the message on it. "How do you know?" he asked genuinely interested. "Two things. One, I have a brother who uses mine all the time" she said as he nodded and made a sound of realization "And two, you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you're single and you work out."

"Tricky thing, psychic paper." He said with a defeated smirk. "Yeah, remember to not let your mind wander when you're handing it over to the next girl!" Star said with a kind smile. Star handed it back laughing. "Oh, you sort of consider yourself to be a soldier of stardust and a protector to your brother while you travel." Jack said with an amused grin.

"What?" she said with a smile.

"Actually, the word you use is available."

"No way."

"And another one, very."

"Heh… You have to try harder than that playboy… Shall we try and get along without the psychic paper?" she asked with her own smirk. "That would be better, wouldn't it?" Jack said putting it in his wool jacket pocket and watches her wander around playing with the little trinkets in the hull of the ship.

"Nice spaceship." She said with a small smile.

"Gets me around." Jack shrugged modestly.

"Very Spock-y" Star said hoping he would understand that reference.

"Who?"

Star gaped at him. It was one thin to her, being human, but to not know Spock! That was a slap in the face to her. But she quickly shrugged it off.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then." She said bluntly.

"An astrolabe, glasses that aren't round, and fabrics that won't be around for at least another two decades. Guessing you're not a local girl." He said not hearing her mutter 'you have no idea' under her breath. "Huh?" he asked not sure if she said something to him.

"Guessing right." She said with a sheepish grin on her face. He comes closer to her nearly two feet taller and picks up one of her hands as she's looking out of the windows of the ship. He's amazed she's not crying. Her hands were rubbed raw and he saw down on her legs beneath her shorts, so were her legs. She was acting as if they didn't hurt and Jack could see it in how she walked. She walked quickly, almost bouncing, to keep off of her legs. And she wasn't touching anything with the palms of her hands, which were visibly scarlet.

"Burn your limbs on the rope?" he asked with a concerned tone. She jumps when a bomb whistles past her face. "Yeah. We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?" She sounded so unconcerned about it, like she was ignoring them. "No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?" he asked politely. She jerked back from him and looked at him like she was amazed he even cared. "Why?" she asked. She never let any one touch her except for the Doctor.

"Please? You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away." Jack said taking a look at her hands and setting her down so he could see her lower legs, not trying to scare her off, or making her think he's a pervert. Even if he is. "Time Agent?" Star repeated confused.

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?" Jack asked amused. Star could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks and heard Jack's amused chuckles.

"S-Sometimes I get swept off my feet... By… Balloons—what are you doing?!" She asked shocked that he was wrapping her wrists and ankles in one of his own scarves. She tried to pull away but he kept his hold on her wrists and ankles.

"Try to keep still! I'm not going to hurt you…" he said in a calm tone, and she instantly calmed herself, as he pressed a button. Suddenly a golden glowing bundle swarms around her burn marks and she squeaks but tries not to jump.

"Nanogenes. Sub-atomic robots. The air in here is full of them. They just repaired three layers of your skin." Jack said, with an arrogant tone.

'Heh, he thinks' he's smart' Star thought. The glow fades and he unties her wrists.

"Well, tell them thanks" she said with a smile. Jack unties her ankles too, but not without a glance up her shirt while she wasn't looking.

"So then, shall we get down to business?" Jack said after a few moments of her getting up and bouncing from leg to leg.

"Business?"

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony? Bring up the glasses?"

Jack opens a hatch to the top of his spaceship, and she grabs the glasses like he said and followed up to see the fires of London are burning below, and searchlights pass through where the spaceship is. Her legs suddenly got weak and wobbled beneath her, but she didn't show it.

"I-I know I-I'm standing o-on s-something." She said. But with the click of a remote, Jack makes the ship appear beneath her and her legs are once again iron beneath her. "Okay, you have an invisible space ship!"

"Yeah"

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason."

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you'll remember." Jack opens the bottle of champagne and fills the glasses Star brought with her, and she laughs at his joke.

* * *

Nancy goes to a shack in some railway sidings and hides the food she took from the Lloyd's kitchen. She stands and jumps seeing the Doctor, smiling. "How'd you follow me here?" she asked startled. "I'm good at following, me. Got the nose for it." He said tapping his nose. "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to." Nancy said trying to sound threatening. "My nose has special powers." He said in a cheeky tone, a little like Star.

"Yeah? That's why it's…" she trailed off.

"What?"

"Nothing!" she said a little too quickly.

"What?"

"Nothing… Do your ears have special powers too?" she said with a cheeky tone.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Goodnight, Mister." She said starting to walk out.

"Nancy, there's something chasing you and the other kids. Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right? The thing I'm looking for, the thing that fell from the sky, that's when it landed. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She freezes in her tracks, and stands there for a few seconds.

"There was a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Lime house Green Station." Nancy said quietly.

"Take me there." He said more as a demand than a request.

"There are soldiers guarding it, barbed wire. You'll never get through." Nancy says trying to persuade him to not go. But what she didn't know was, Doctor and Star have seen more than their fair share of war and that, being a soldier, Star taught him a few things.

"Try me."

"You sure you want to know what's going on in there." she asked with a questioning tone.

"I really want to know…"

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first." She said lowering her voice.

"And who might that be?"

"The Doctor."

* * *

Back on Jack's ship, Star and Jack are dancing in front of Big Ben to some oldies music coming from an old radio that was hooked up to the space ship. But when Star starts to feel a little light headed and feels Jacks hands wandering lower and lower, she finally push him away. **"**You know, it's getting a bit late. I should really be getting back." Star said getting a little tipsy. "We're discussing business." Jack said in protest. "This isn't business," she points at the cups they placed out of the way "This is champagne." She smiles, seeing the cogs in his head turning for a smart come back.

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head. Are you travelling alone? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?" Jack asked with a serious face. "What would we be negotiating?" Star asked with a now more serious face although she was more confused than ever. "I have something for the Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?" Jack asked, speaking clearly because of the champagne, although there was no need.

"Well I… I should get back to my companion."

"Companion?"

"I should really be getting back to him."

"Him?" Jack asked and you could hear the worry in his voice.

"Do you have the time?"

Jack gives her a mischievous smirk and pulls out a small remote from his jacket pocket. He uses his remote, and

BONG!

The face of Big Ben lights up right next to them and strikes nine thirty. Star laughs and put a hand over her mouth and looks at Jack who was smiling down at her. "Okay that was flash. That was on the flash side." Star muttered more to herself than Jack. "So when you say your companion, just how disappointed should I be?" he asked with a smirk. Star looked at him with slight amusement in her emerald eyes.

"Okay, we're standing in midair."

Jack nodded and hummed an agreement, smiling shamelessly.

"On a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think now's a good time to be coming on to me?" Jack stopped and thought about it for a moment before continuing to smile shamelessly. He chuckled and stepped away from her, much to her disappointment.

"It was just a suggestion!" she said quickly, wanting him to hold her again. "Do you like Glenn Miller?" Jack asked all of a sudden, pulling out his remote again. This time it turns the radio back on and 'Moonlight Serenade' begins to drift to Star's ears. She smiles happily when Jack puts a hand around her waist and takes her other hand in his, pulling her closer to dance again.

"It's 1941; the height of the London Blitz, the height of the German bombing campaign, and something else has fallen on London. A fully equipped Chula warship, the last one in existence, armed to the teeth. And I know where it is, because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?" Jack said in a lower voice near her ear. Star shivers from the feeling of being so close to a being that wasn't her brother. Then she gets a cheeky smile and giggles, sipping more of the champagne. "Do you know what I think?" she asked. "What?" He pulls back a little to see her face and the light blush from the drink around her freckled cheeks. "I think you were talking just then." She said giggling again. Jack looks at her seriously again. "Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater." He said with a threatening voice.

"Promises, promises," Star said, brushing off the threat as unimportant. "Are you listening to any of this?" Jack said, slightly annoyed.

"You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer." She said with a smile. "Well, that's a little harsh. I like to think of myself as a criminal." Jack said with the same cheeky tone as she had, a smile coming to his face. "I bet you do!" she laughed.

"So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business?"

"Well, I delegate a lot of that, yeah."

"Well, maybe we should go find him"

"And how're you going to do that?" She asked seriously doubting that they'd find the Doctor again that night.

"Easy. I'll do a scan for alien tech." he said with a cheeky little smile that was contagious to Star, making her smile as well.

"Finally! A professional!"

* * *

The Doctor uses big super-binoculars to scan the lit up militarized area, surrounded by a fence laced in barbed wire with armed guards at every few feet surrounding a thing in the middle of the fence that was covered in a blue blanket. "The bomb's under that tarpaulin." Nancy said, pointing out a blue tarp in the middle of the barbed wired fence. "They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital." She said pointing it out across the field. "What about it?" he asked. "That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him." Nancy told him. He felt slow for a moment, because well you would normally find a doctor in a hospital. But he was on a mission and couldn't be bothered with a doctor that was probably already busy with his patients. "For now, I'm more interested in getting in there." He said pointing to the fence with the blue blanket. "Talk to the doctor first." Nancy said.

"Why?"

"Because then maybe you won't want to get inside!" she said finally starting to leave. "Where're you going?" Doctor asked glancing again at the blue in the corner of his eye. "There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. Doctor stared at her for a moment a question pulling on his mind like Star's annoying music in the TARDIS. "Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

"What?" Nancy asked turning back to him.

"The way you look after all those kids. It's because you lost somebody, isn't it? You're doing all this to make up for it." He stated, because he knows the feeling, all too well. She just stared at him for a moment thinking, when Doctor saw the sad expression he knew he was right.

"My little brother. Jamie." She said quietly. "One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, I told him it was dangerous, but he just. He just didn't like being on his own."

Doctor's mind suddenly went to the day he left Star. She had always hated to be without him when they were children, so much so that she was practically his shadow. Where he went, she was always there following him. He gripped the binoculars slightly bracing himself for the next question.

"What happened?"

Nancy looked at him, because it was a painfully obvious answer. "In the middle of an air raid? What do you think happened?" He looked down at his shoes then up to the stars his sister was named for, thinking to himself.

"Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941. Right now, not very far from here, the German war machine is rolling up the map of Europe. Country after country, falling like dominoes. Nothing can stop it. Nothing." He looks over to Nancy with a small proud smile. "Until one, tiny, damp little island says no. No. Not here. A mouse in front of a lion. You're amazing, the lot of you. Don't know what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me. Off you go then do what you've got to do. Save the world." He waved her off and started to walk to the hospital. The Doctor uses his sonic screwdriver to open the padlock on the ornate metal gates to the hospital grounds, shaking off any thought of how Star complains on not letting her just pick the lock. When he got inside the long, dark wards, he entered a room where every bed has a very still patient in it, and they are all wearing gasmasks, like the little boy he saw. An elderly, grumpy man with a doctor's coat comes from another door, leaning on a walking stick. "You'll find them everywhere. In every bed, in every ward. Hundreds of them." The old man said, knowing the first question in Doctors mind already. "Yes, I saw. Why are they still wearing gas masks?" he asked. "They're not. Who are you?" the old man asked with a look that said they didn't get too many visitors. "I'm, err. Are you the doctor?" Doctor asked, not wanting to say his name was 'the doctor', which would confuse the man.

"Doctor Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent me."

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?" asked Constantine, thinking he actually knew something of it. "Nothing, that's why I was asking. What do you know?" Doctor asks looking at the people in the beds. "Only what it's done." The elderly doctor stated. "These people, they were all caught up in the blast?" he wondered aloud. "None of them were." The human doctor chuckles then coughs. He sits in a chair by the desk where the ward sister would usually be. Doctor looks a tad worried for a moment. "Your very sick."

"Dying, I should think. I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?" Constantine asked sparing Doctor a glance. "I have my moments, but my sister is better." Doctor says honestly. "Have you examined any of them yet?" Constantine asked.

"No."

"Don't touch the flesh." Constantine warned.

"Which one?" Doctor asked, getting closer for a better look.

"Any one."

Doctor gives Constantine a glance before pulling out his sonic and using it on the nearest patient. "Conclusions?" Constantine asked expectantly. "Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side. Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right. There's some scarring on the back of the hand and the gas mask seems to be fused to the flesh, but I can't see any burns." He stated from the basics of what he saw.

"Examine another one." Constantine said, more like an instruction than a request. So Doctor goes to another patient. They were exactly the same.

"This isn't possible!"

"Examine another." The same results even on another. All three patients with the same exact injuries and gasmasks. "T-This isn't possible!" he exclaimed again.

"No."

"They've all got the same injuries."

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them, right down to the scar on the back of the hand." He said. Doctor glances at the back of Constantine's hand, noticing the same scar. "How did this happen? How did it start?" Doctor asked quickly, not knowing when the elder human would change.

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim."

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward, the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?" Constantine inquired.

"The head trauma?"

"No."

"Asphyxiation."

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity?"

"No."

"All right. What was the cause of death?" Doctor was quite confused now.

"There wasn't one. They're not dead." Constantine said before hitting a nearby waste basket with his walking stick. With a BANG the patients sit up in their beds suddenly. This shocked Doctor to no end.

"It's all right. They're harmless. They just sort of sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just don't die." Constantine said seeing the other man's worried expression. "And they've just been left here? Nobody's doing anything?" Doctor asked as the patients lay down again. "I try and make them comfortable. What else is there?" The elder human said looking at the patients with a sad expression. "Just you? You're the only one here?" Doctor asks. "Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I'm still a doctor." Constantine said with a broken look. Doctor thought about his own past and how he always tries to make Star as happy as possible. "Yeah I know the feeling." Is all he could say.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb." Constantine summed.

"Probably too late."

"No. There are isolated cases. Isolated cases breaking out all over London. Stay back, stay back. Listen to me. Top floor. Room eight oh two. That's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again." Constantine said starting to cough again.

"Nancy?"

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she might- Mummy. Are you my mummy?" The Doctor stared in shock and slight disgust at how Constantine's mouth opened wide only for a gasmask to pop out and his eyes bulged into the glass openings and his whole face turned the same green as the others.

"Hello?" Doctor immediately runs to find the source, out the large metal double doors and into the corridors of the old hospital. "Hello?" that sounded like Star, and he hurried his pace and with one more call from the unfamiliar voice he found them. He nearly tackled Star in a hug, and held her until she forced herself out of his grip. "I missed you too, Doctor…" She said taking deep breaths and stretching her neck from his tight grip.

"Good evening. Hope we're not interrupting. Jack Harkness. I've been hearing all about you on the way over." Jack said with his trade mark smile.

"He knows. I had to tell him about us being TIME AGENTS." Star said emphasizing their temporary fake title. "And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mister Spock." Jack said walking forward into the ward. Star just couldn't cover her snicker quick enough to not get a glare from her older sibling, who was watching her continue inching towards laughing in his face.

"Mister Spock? Really Star?"

"What was I supposed to say? I'm not allowed to say your name. I mean don't you ever get tired of Doctor? Doctor who? That's what EVERY ONE asks…why not just tell someone—No, NO! Never mind I didn't say anything!" she said quickly, getting another glare. "Nine centuries in, I'm coping. And where've you been little Miss-Don't-Get-Lost? We're in the middle of a bloody London Blitz. It's not a good time for a stroll, Star." Doctor lectured; unfortunately he lost the girls total patients and she started to blush pink.

"Who's strolling? I went by barrage balloon, only and most exciting way to see an air raid. But its bloody hell on the muscles… You should really try it, you're getting a little round in the middle!" she laughs when she gets an un-amused face. She smiles and pats his stomach playfully. "What?! Barrage Balloon?!"

"So what do you know about Chula Warships?" she asked quickly changing the subject. "Chula?" They both walk into the ward to find Jack scanning one of the patients with a wristband of his and Star shoots a smirk at Doctor. "This just isn't possible! How did this happen?" he asked looking to Doctor for an answer. But Doctor had his own questions to ask the new being in front of him.

"What kind of Chula Ship landed here?"

"What?" Jack stood dumbfounded, because that's not what he was expecting to hear. "He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's going to fall on it unless we make him an offer." Star said in absence of Jacks explanation. "What kind of warship?" Doctor asked again. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this." Jack argued, wearing out Doctors patients. "THIS started at the bomb site! It's got everything to do with it! What kind of warship?" Doctor all but shouted.

"An ambulance! Look!" Jack tapped a few buttons on his wrist band and a hologram of the ship the siblings tailed. Star gives Doctor a knowing glance. "That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. Its space junk! I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it, nothing but a shell. I threw it at you!" Star feels Doctor's hand on her shoulder, realizing she was seething with anger. "Saw your time travel vehicle; love the retro look, by the way, nice panels. Threw you the bait—"

"Bait?" Star asked trying to channel the anger into her fists.

"I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk." Jack said shamelessly.

"You said it was a war ship!" Star exclaimed.

"They have ambulances in wars! It was a con! I was conning you! That's what I am, I'm a con man! I thought you were Time Agents. You're not, are you?" Jack said giving Star a less than friendly glare. "Just a couple more 'freelancers'!" Star said hostility lacing her voice.

"Oh, Should have known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, Flag Girl was bad enough," Star gave a small sound of insult "but U-Boat Captain?" Doctor just stood there while Star punched Jacks arm. HARD. "OW! Jeez girls got an arm…Anyway, whatever's happening here has got nothing to do with that ship."Jack said self assured. "What is happening here Doctor?" Star asked.

"Human DNA is being rewritten by an idiot." Doctor said throwing a pointed glance at Jack. "What do you mean? I kind of need you to clarify so I can help." Star said. "I don't know. Some kind of virus converting human beings into these things. But why? What's the point?" Doctor asked himself aloud.

Suddenly the patients started to sit up making Star and Doctor Jump. Jack on the other hand nearly jumped into Stars arms. "Wh-Whats happening?!" Star asked backing up to the metal door. "I don't know…" Doctor said. "Don't let them touch you, Star!" he pulls her back from examining one of the patients. "What happens if they touch us?!" she asked startled. "You're looking at it!" Star just looked at the closing in patients in horror.

"Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

His Favorite Star

The Doctor Dances

Chapter Three

Suddenly the patients started to sit up making Star and Doctor Jump. Jack on the other hand nearly jumped into Stars arms. "Wh-Whats happening?!" Star asked backing up to the metal door. "I don't know…" Doctor said. "Don't let them touch you, Star!" he pulls her back from examining one of the patients. "What happens if they touch us?!" she asked startled. "You're looking at it!" Star just looked at the closing in patients in horror.

"Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy Mummy."

By now the patients are within touching distance of the three terrified beings. Star hides behind her brother, griping his leather jacket in a very rare display of fear. Doctor can hear her small whimpers escaping her. The only other man was being a bigger little girl than the little girl was. He was hiding behind Star, definitely lost in what's happening at the moment. The Doctor looks at his frightened little sister and gets an idea. 'This always worked when Star was acting up when we were little, please let it work now….' He thought to himself.

"Go to your room!" he said loudly, making even Star jump. The patients in the ward all freeze and just look at him, some tilting their heads in confusion and some looking at others unsure of what's happening. "Go to your room! I mean it! I'm very, very angry with you. I am very, very cross! Go. To your. Room!" he said sternly. Even Star herself was contemplating going to her room in the TARDIS, but is amazed when the patients hang their heads and start to shuffle away from them. "I'm really glad that worked, Doctor. Those would have been terrible last words!" Star said slipping her still slight shaking hand into his. "Why are they all wearing gas masks, Doctor?" Star said looking over one of the patients at a far enough distance to run if need be. "They're not. Those masks are flesh and bone." Jack said grimly, also examining patients beside her. "How was your con supposed to work?" Doctor asked looking at Jack directly. "Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put fifty percent up front, oops! A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to see what he's paid for, never knows he's been had. I buy him a drink with his own money, and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con." Jack explained like they were children. Doctor had to hold Star's arm from hitting the attractive man's face. "Yeah. Perfect." Doctor said sarcastically. "The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day." He gets a glare from Star that would put a super nova to shame. "Getting a hint of disapproval." Jack says growing quiet. "Take a look around the room. This is what your harmless piece of space-junk did." Doctor said accusingly. "It was a burnt-out medical transporter! It was empty!" Jack protested. Star watched as they both argued and held her hand up like she was in school.

"Star."

"Uhm are we getting out of here soon?" She asked with a barely noticeable but shaky tone. "We're going upstairs." Doctor said starting to climb the stairs. "I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living. I harmed no-one. I don't know what's happening here, but believe me; I had nothing to do with it." Jack complained. "Try all you want you're not helping your case any wanker!" Star said between gritted teeth. She feels a hand on her shoulder to see Doctor giving her a warning glance. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day" Doctor said in a grim tone continuing to climb the stairs with Star following closely behind. Star suddenly stops hearing something in the distance, and to her it sounded like a siren. "What's that?" she gives Jack a glance. "That's the all clear." Jack said with a serious face. "I wish." Doctor muttered under his breath. After a silent tread up 2 flights of stairs, Doctor is speeding past the two others like it was a race and Star got utterly annoyed at that. Noticing the face Jack thinks it'd be best not to be alone with her, he hurried along behind Doctor.

"Mister Spock?" he said.

"Doctor! Wait!" Star shouted stopping him in his tracks, taking deep breaths. "Have you got a blaster, Jack?" Doctor said facing them. "Sure!" They run up the stairs to his side, in front of a large metal door. "The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken." Doctor said knowingly. "What happened?" Star asked. "Let's find out! Get it open!" Doctor said, or more demanded. "Wh-What's wrong with your sonic, Doctor?" Star asked quietly. "Nothing…" he replied. Jack pulls a futuristic looking gun that glows blue, and Star just watches very little amused. His gun does disintegrate the lock and lives up to its purpose.

"Sonic blaster, fifty first century." Doctor said.

"Weapons Factories of Villengard?" Star asked interested, knowing Doctor hates guns of any kind. "You've been to the factories?" Jack asked intrigued. "Once." Was her simple answer. "Well, they're gone now, destroyed. The main reactor went critical, Vaporized the lot." Jack said in a matter of fact tone. "Like I said. Once. There's a banana grove there, now, Doctor." Star said with a mischievous smile to her brother. "I like bananas. Bananas are good!" Doctor said with a smile. Star gives a look at the square hole and smirks. "Nice blast pattern." She said with a laugh. "Digital!" he said with a egotistical smirk.

"Square-ness gun you mean!" Star said with a smirk.

"Yeah that…"

"I like it…" she said giving him a mischievous smile. They walk in following Doctor, who, being the protective older brother, didn't like how much flirting, was going on between the Con-man and his little sister. But he turned anyhow and paid attention to the state of the observatory room. From what he could see there was papers strewn everywhere from open filing cabinets, across from an electronic control board that Star almost immediately started to tinker with, when she notices the observatory window is smashed to pieces from the inside. Something inside drew Star in with an almost heartbroken expression. Doctor took no notice of it though, stepping inside, turning to Jack. "What do you think?" Doctor asked. "Something got out of here." Jack stated the obvious. "Yeah and?" Doctor pushed on. "Something powerful. Angry." Jack said, going deeper into the scene before him. "Powerful and angry." Doctor said aloud. He notices Star looking at the walls of the room, and saw the certain child's drawing she singled out of the dozens on the wall. She was staring at a picture of a child and another person holding hands on grass colored red. She looks at an old teddy bear and picks it up. 'Oh yeah… That bear… I gave her the same one on her birth day… My little baby bear…' Doctor thought as he watched her hug the child's teddy. "A child? I suppose this explains Mummy." Jack said oblivious to the siblings. "H-How could a child… do all this?" Star said with a slightly defensive tone lacing her voice. The Doctor presses a button on the control panel and a recording started to play.

"Do you know where you are?" That sounded like Doctor Constantine on the recording.

"Are you my Mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you see?"

"Are you my Mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know—"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"D-Doctor, I've heard this voice before." Star said still holding the teddy bear to her heart. "Me too…" Doctor said with a nod.

"Mummy?"

"Always… Are you my Mummy… I-It's like he doesn't know… W-Why doesn't he know?" Star said giving Doctor a weak look. She knows how the little boy felt. Alone. Hated. He had no one and that feeling was all too familiar to her. She was almost exactly like this boy. All she wanted was the one person who she knew could give her the comfort she wanted. All she wanted was her big brother.

"Are you there, Mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Star spoke quietly looking at him, fearing to speak too loudly because her voice might break. "Can you sense it?" he asked knowingly, as he entered the room beside her. "Sense what?" Jack asked, yet again oblivious. "Coming out of the walls. Can you feel it?" Doctor asked, slightly irked.

"Mummy?"

"Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?" Doctor spat, feeling quite stressed. "When he's stressed he likes to insult other species." Star said quietly to Jack, who looked quite offended. "Star! I'm thinking!" Doctor said, trying to keep his sister quiet. "He cuts himself shaving, and he goes on for half an hour on life forms he's cleverer than, which in retrospect is quite a few. Not surprising actually. But this is him when he's mad… I'm a lot worse." Star said with a small smile to her brother. "There are these children living rough round the bomb sites. They come out during air-raids looking for food." Doctor said.

"Mummy, please?"

"Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed?" Doctor hypothesized. "It was a med-ship! It was harmless." Jack keeps at defending himself. "Yes, you keep saying harmless. Suppose one of them was affected, altered?" Doctor said. "Altered how?" Star said looking at him curiously.

"I'm here!"

"It's afraid! Terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn't know it yet, but it will do. It'd got the power of a God, and I just sent it to its room!" Doctor said with a little more glee than Star was expecting. Her head looks at the window giving her attention to a sound coming from the control board. "Doctor?" She said gaining his attention.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"Doctor what is that noise?" She asked looking at him. "End of the tape. It ran out about thirty seconds ago." Doctor said as a grave expression came over his face. Star gave him a startled look and looks to the broken window.

"I'm here, now. Can't you see me?"

"Doctor… you sent him to his room." Star said with fear lacing her voice "This is his room." The boy comes from around the corner of the observation room and Star jumps behind Jack reaching into his pocket without him noticing.

"Are you my Mummy? Mummy?"

"Star…" Doctor had a cautious tone in his voice. "Okay on my signal, make for the door!" Jack said in a low self confident voice, reaching into his pocket. Star rolled her eyes when they all ignored the boy's voice, not even noticing her switch places in the room going to the other side of Jack. In a sudden movement Jack has drawn, from his pocket, what he thought to be his sonic gun. "Now!" he yelled, confused to find he actually pulled out a banana. Star pulls the real gun out and aims it for the wall, making a square for them to escape through. "Go! Now! Don't drop the banana either git!" she yelled while going through the hole. "Why not?!" Of course Jack would protest. "It's a good source of potassium!" Doctor countered, as Jack took his gun from Star rather roughly and repairs the hole in the wall, turning to them with an arrogant smirk. "Digital rewind." Jack smirked at Star "Nice switch."

"It's from the groves of Villengard-" Doctor said before Star interrupted with "Well that was quite appropriate!" she smiles cheekily at him and gets a stern look in return. "There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?" Jack says with a slight tone of disbelief. "What? Bananas are good!" Star said jumping as the wall starts to crack. "Doctor!"

"Come on!" they started running down the hall, but are stopped by more patients coming from the same direction.

"Mummy… Mummy… Mummy…"

The patients just stop and don't do anything to them, making Star fidget behind Doctor just waiting for the patients to attack. "It's keeping us here 'till it can get at us." Doctor said with an ominous edge to his voice, making Star even more uncomfortable. "It's controlling them?" Jack asked watching the patients coming from the other end of the hall as well. "It IS them. It's every living thing in this hospital." Doctor said backing up a little, just enough to step on Star and making her squeak. "Star! Don't get right behind me like that! You could get hurt!" he said sternly. She hides behind Doctor again, hoping that she doesn't look like as much a child as she thinks she does. It wasn't working very well. "Okay? Well this can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and as a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?" Jack asked with a hint of arrogance in his voice. "I've got a sonic, er… Oh never mind!" Doctor said pulling out his sonic screwdriver, and pointing it at the patients on his side of the hall.

"What?"

"It's a sonic okay? Let's leave it at that!"

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am soniced up!"

"A sonic WHAT?"

Star got fed up with the arguing at that point and her temper got away from her. "IT'S A BLOODY SONIC SCREWDRIVER, YOU WANKER!" As she yelled the wall breaks and behind the gaping hole in the wall, stands the little boy. Star, thinking quickly, grabs Jacks blaster and points it at the floor, making them a hole to fall through and Jack takes the blaster repairing the ceiling not allowing the patients or child get through. She groaned as she got up. "Doctor, are you okay?" Star asked worried, when she saw he was having a little trouble getting up. "Could've used a warning, maybe." Doctor said in between a groan from his, now, sore back. "Sorry, didn't have time for that! I was too busy saving your life, you git!" Star pouts in a corner of the room, for not being appreciated. "Who has a sonic SCREWDRIVER?" Jack asked while looking at Doctor, as if he grew another head.

"I do!"

"Lights…" Star said while looking for a light switch, while Jack and Doctor have a whole conversation about his screwdriver. Then suddenly, as soon as Star found the light switch and turned the lights on, patients sat up from their beds and were looking at her.

"Mummy… Mummy…"

"Eeeeh, door!" Jack said as they all ran for the door. He pulled his blaster out and aims but it doesn't do anything. "DAMMIT JACK!" Star yelled punching him upside the head. "It's the special features! They really drain the battery!" Jack said holding the back of his head. Star just stared at him for a moment looking at him in disbelief. "THE BATTERY?!" She yelled as Doctor opened a storage room with the handy dandy sonic screwdriver. The all bolted into the room locking the door behind them. "THAT'S SO BLOODY LAME!" Star continued to rant at Jack who was looking rather miffed. "Well I was GOING to send for another on, but SOMEBODIE'S got to blow up the factory!"

"Oh, I know! Little pyromaniac, this one is! She once blew up an abandoned cargo ship for the fun of it! It's practically how she communicates! That and she has a problem with this thing in her head…" Doctor said giving her a glance from working on the door "Okay, that door should hold it for a bit." He said walking over to the pair. "The door?! The bloody WALL didn't stop it!" Star said in disbelief. "Well if you would think, Star, it's got to find us first! Come on, you're not giving up yet are you?" She shakes her head with a determined look in her eyes. "Assets, Assets! What have we got?" She asked looking around. "Well, I've got a banana, and in a pinch you can put up some shelves!" Jack said with a pessimistic tone. "Window!" Doctor said going over to a barred up window high up on the wall. "Barred. Sheer drop outside it. Seven stories." Jack said not even trying to help them come up with ideas. "And no other exits…" Star said beginning to get pessimistic as well. "Well the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack said as he sat in a nearby wheel chair. His smart tone pushed Doctor over the limit of understanding. "So, where'd you pick this one up then Star?" he asked, annoyed anger lasing his voice. "Doctor-" Star said trying to calm the already stressed out man in front of her. "She was hanging from a barrage balloon; I had an invisible space ship. I never stood a chance." Jack interrupted giving Star a flirtatious wink that made her cheeks go light pink. She let her eyes go down to the floor from the stare Doctor was giving her. "We will talk about that one later… So, one, we've got to get out of here. Two, we can't get out of here. Have I missed anything?" Doctor said still staring at Star. "Yeah, Jack just disappeared." Her head shot up and she pointed at the now empty wheel chair with her thumb. "Why is it always the great looking ones who do that?!" Star groaned to herself. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted." Doctor said, sonicing the bars to the window. "I mean men, not my brother, you weirdo!" she said with a humorous face, because he was actually listening. "Okay, thanks that really helped." He responded sarcastically. Before she could make a smart remark, as we all know she was about to, the radio beside her started to crackle and made her jump out of surprise.

"Star? Doctor? Can you hear me? I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you. It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it though, so hang in there and don't kill each other before I save you!"

Star visibly twitched at Jacks voice on the radio. Doctor just turned from his spot on the window, looking at the radio. "How are you speaking to us?" he asked, Star curious of the same thing. "Om-Com. I can call anything with a speaker grill." Jacks arrogant voice said. "Now there's a coincidence." Doctor said looking back to the window. "What is?" Jack said and Star was going on and on in her mind of what he meant. "The child can Om-Com, too." Doctor all but exclaimed. "H-He can?" Stars squeaky voice asked weakly. "Anything with a speaker grill. Even the TARDIS phone." Doctor said, not paying attention to his little sisters weak voice at the moment. "W-What you mean t-the child… he can phone us—"

"And I can hear you… I'm coming to find you mummy! I'm coming to find you!"

Star falls out of the wheel chair she just sat down in, squeaking and trying to get away from the radio, instantly drawing Doctor's attention. "Doctor? Can you hear that?" Jacks voice came on the radio again. "Loud and clear." The older man responded. "I heard that little scream Star did…Star… You scream like a girl! Did it really scare you that bad?" Jack said the quiet laughing could be clearly heard by Star. "S-Shut up Jack ass!" Star yelled at the radio. The only response she got was more laughing. "I'll try to block out the signal. Least I could do for you, because that was priceless!" He said.

"Coming to find you, Mummy…"

"Remember this one, Star?" Jack said as 'Moonlight Serenade' started to play over the boy's voice. Doctor gave her a quizzical look and she shrunk down into the ball she was already forming, with herself. Her cheeks began to become pink again as she gave the doctor a sheepish smile. "O-Our song…" Star said rubbing her arm a little from the icy stare she was getting from Doctor. A little later, Star is relaxing in the wheelchair again, wheeling herself back and forth in a bored manner, while the Doctor is at the barred window with the ever-versatile sonic screwdriver. The drums were pounding in her head leaving a dull ache she did her best to get rid of. She looked at the Doctor standing on the table. "What are you doing?" Star asked "Trying to loosen the bars?" She watches him turn slightly, acknowledging her question. "Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete, yeah." He said with a slightly off voice that he didn't use unless he was mad at her. It was basically him trying to give her the silent treatment, but he was never silent, oh no, that wouldn't drive her mad enough. He only spoke when she asked him something worth answering, and then only answered in the shortest way possible. That way she KNEW he was mad at her. He always did that to her, especially during the war. But she always tried to figure what she did wrong, and try to fix it and this was no exception.

"You don't think he's coming back do you?"

"Wouldn't bet my life."

"Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

"Uhm have you bloody forgot the fact that, oh yeah, HE SAVED MY BLOODY LIFE! …. I trust him… because he's a lot like you… Except with dating and dancing" she said quietly, noticing he's looking at her with disbelief "What?"

"You just assume I'm…" His voice trailed off, making her even more curious.

"What?"

"You assume that I don't dance." The Doctor said quietly. "What? Are you trying to tell me you do dance? I've never seen you dance…" She said with a small smile. "Nine hundred years old, I am. I've been around a bit longer than you, Star. I think you can assume at some point I've danced." She knew she was getting close to getting to start talking to her again.

"You?"

"Problem?"

"I bet the universe implodes or something if you dance! Like… because you can't or something…" Star said jokingly. "Well, I've got the moves but I wouldn't want to boast, about it to my little sister…" he said with an arrogant smirk. She takes the challenge and turns the music up. "You've got the moves? Then come teach me! Show me you're moves!" Star said holding out her arms like she wanted a hug. "Star, I'm trying to resonate concrete." Doctor protested, making his sister visibly deflate from regection. "Jack'll be back Doctor! He'll get us out! So come on… The world doesn't end because the Doctor dance… especially not in the 1940's…." she gives him an innocent smile holding out her hands to him. He rolls his eyes and hops off the table he was standing on and gives an expecting look at her palms before holding them in his hands gently. She self consciously notices them being about 10 times smaller than her brothers, but he holds her hand and starts dancing slowly. "Barrage Balloon?" he asked receiving a confused look from Star. "You were hanging from a barrage balloon." Doctor clarified. "Oh yeah, about two minutes after you left me there, thousands of feet above London, middle of a bloody German air-raid. With a bloody Union Jack all over my chest!" she said with a playful glare. "You know how many people I have traveled with… but you have set the record jeopardy friendly, Star…" he said with a smile. "Is this you dancing? Because I've got notes… and you're not doing very well…"she said jokingly. "Hanging from a rope, thousands of feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." He said, continuing to examine her hands, while making spinning in circles around the room at a comfortable pace. "Yeah, I know… Captain Jack fixed me up!" she said with a girlish giggle. "Oh, we're calling him Captain Jack now, are you?" Doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. "Well duh… His name is Jack and he is a Captain… so it's logical." Star said smiling. "He's not really a Captain, Star." He deadpanned. "Do you know what I think big brother? I think you're jealous because I'm not looking to you to save me… I think you have Captain Envy!" She said taking his hands finally "You'll find your feet at the end of your legs. You may want to move them before I step on them!" She smiled tripping when she steps on one of his feet. He smiles and puts her on his feet and moves them guiding her feet as well. "If he ever was a Captain, he's been defrocked." Doctor all but mumbled. "Shame I missed it too. I would have held it against him!" Star laughs.

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock!" Star and Doctor both jump looking around in Jacks ship and look to the pilots chair to a smirking "Most people notice when they've been teleported but you guys are so cute, I didn't want to disturb you…" Jack said making Star take a step back from the Doctor out of embarrassment. "I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security." The Doctor and Star just look at him like they can't believe what he just said. "You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?! Even I can do better than that!" Star said putting a hand on her hip. "Maybe you should remember whose ship this is." Doctor muttered more to himself. Jack heard him either way. "Oh, I do. She was gorgeous! And like I told her, be back in five minutes." He said quickly as Star started to glare. "This is a Chula ship!" Doctor said as he saw Star start to open her mouth angrily. "Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one is dangerous." Jack said looking at Star slightly startled but still keeping that smirk on his face. Jack keeps getting a death glare from Star even after he apologizes. The Doctor looks around from the spot he first transported in. He snaps his fingers and the same golden glow surrounds his hand, also grabbing Star and Jack's attention. "That's what Jack used to fix me. Nanogenes he called them." Star said "Sub-atomic robots, right? I think there are like millions of them in here." Doctor nodded and smiled. "You'd be right Star. See? I burned my hand on the console when we landed. All better now. They activate when the bulk heads sealed. Check's you out for damage, fix any physical flaws. Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk." Doctor said with urgency in his voice. "Sure as soon as I get the nav-com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing." Jack said with a smirk. Doctor merely rolled his eyes at the man's cheeky smirk. "We were talking about dancing." He all but muttered. "Heh… It didn't look like talking." Jack said, looking like he was about to laugh. "It didn't feel like dancing either!" Star said making Jack chuckle amused.

* * *

Later, while Jack continued to get the nav-com back online, Star was sitting on the step that led up to the cockpit he was seated in. She was bored out of her mind. She looked up at Jack working, and put her hands on her chin resting them on her knees. "So you used to be a Time Agent, but now you're trying to con them?" she asked, with a bored but interested tone. Jack gave her a kind glance and smiled going back to work. "If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money." He said with a sigh. "Well then why do you do this?" Star asked giving Doctor a glance as he leans against the bed she was on not too long ago. Jack paused in his work for a moment, looking at her with an expression close to sadness. "Woke up one day when I was still working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. And I'd like them back." Jack said turning the chair to face her. "They stole your memories?" Star asked. 'Wish someone would take some of my memories.' She thought to herself, but Doctor knew what she was thinking. "Two years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn't trust me, and for all I know he's right not to." Jacks attention was taken by a light coming on, on the console "Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?" he asked.

* * *

The three stayed low while sneaking behind a crate in front of the Crash site. Doctor popped his head up over the top of the crate while Jack just stood up, leaning to the side to see, while Star stood straight up in the middle not even tall enough to look over the crate, unless she stood on her toes. "There it is. Hey, they've got Algy on duty. It must be important." Jack said with a smile. "What?" Star asked. "We've got to get past him." Doctor said to Jack. Star smiles. "Are the words 'distract the guard' heading in my general direction?" Star asked. "I don't think that'd be such a good idea." Jack said. "What? You don't think I can handle it?" Star said feigning insult. "I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me, you're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up cutie!" Jack said sending a wink in Star's direction. Her cheeks turned pink and she rolled her eyes. "Ugh… I hate fifty-first century guys." Star muttered. "So many species, so little time." Doctor said with a smirk. Algy starts to retch a few moments later, then falls to his knees before his face turns into a gas mask. Star and the Doctor run forward from the sidings of the crate and Star examines him without touching him. "Stay back!" She said. "You men, stay away!" Jack said to the other soldiers. Doctor knelt down beside Star also examining the man. "The effect's become air-borne." Doctor said quietly to the ginger beside him. "So it's accelerating then." Star concluded. The air raid siren goes off again in the distance. "What's keeping us safe then Doctor?" She asked. "Nothing." He said darkly. "Ah here they come again." Jack said looking off into the distance for the German air raid. "All we bloody need. Didn't you say a bomb was going to land here?" Star asked Jack. "Never mind about them, Star. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left." Doctor said looking into the barbed wire fence to the tarp. "For what?" Jack asked, lost in the Doctor's thinking pace. "Till nothing, forever. For the entire human race." Star said catching on quickly. "And… can anyone else hear singing?" Doctor added.

"Rock-a-bye baby, in the tree tops…"

Star followed Doctor running to keep up with him, also needing her inhaler at the moment, and when they get to the old metal doors, where the singing is coming from, she puts her head against it hiding her inhaler while taking big huffs of it. Doctor leads another girl with dark hair and a big jacket out of the door and Star visibly stiffens. She follows them anyways, turning on lights as Doctor and Jack uncover the tarp. "You see just an ambulance!" Jack said. "That's an ambulance?" the girl spoke up. "It's hard to explain. But basically it's from another world." Star explained trying to seem patient. "They've been trying to get in." Jack observed. "Of course they have you daft wanker! These humans think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon…. Jack, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Star said watching as Jack started to enter the access code. "The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll know I had nothing to do with it!" Jack said defensively. "Really?! You're still going on about that?" Star said before nearly jumping into Doctors arms as a LOUD alarm blares from the ambulance. "That didn't happen last time!" Jack said with disbelief. "It didn't crash last time git!" Star said with an expression that was kind of a glare of disbelief. "There'll be emergency protocols." Doctor said stepping closer to the fence looking at the hospital. "Doctor, what is it?" Star asked jumping from the banging on the hospital doors, from what they expected to be the patients. "Doctor!" Star yelled as she saw the patients break through the doors, coming closer to them. "Captain, secure those gates!" Doctor ordered, only to be questioned. "JUST DO IT YOU BLOODY WANKER!" Star ordered with such authority it slightly scared even Doctor, but Jack goes and does as he was told. Doctor turns to the girl. "Nancy, how'd you get in here?" he asked. "I cut the wire." She explained simply. Star gave an inward nod of approval. "Show Star." He said throwing her the sonic screwdriver. "Set it to setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D." Doctor instructed, receiving a nod from Star. "What?" Nancy asked. "It reattaches barbed wire now come on!" Star said running off and following Nancy to the split barbed wire. The patients get closer and closer with each bomb that falls on London. Nancy holds up the split wire in her gloved hands as Star mends it quickly. "Who are you? Who are any of you?" Nancy asked all of a sudden. "Oh trust me you'd never believe me if I told you." Star said with a slight laugh. "You just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gas mask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me, do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?" Nancy said getting a smile from Star, who laughs lightly making her freckles rise a little. "Okay then. We're time travelers from the future." Star said with a shrug.

"Mad, you are."

"We have a time machine! I know it sounds daft to you humans but I'm being totally bloody serious!"

"It's not that. All right, you've got a time machine. I believe you. I'd believe anything." Nancy said looking up to the sky "But what future?" Star gave her a sympathetic smile. She knew what it was like to not be able to believe she was going to survive to see the future as well.

"Nancy, yeah? Well, this isn't the end. Yeah it looks like a bloody hell hole but it's not the end of this world. Trust me… I make sure of it."

"How can you say that?! Look at it!" Nancy exclaimed, gesturing to the sky and the bombs. "Listen to me. I was born into a war. I have seen this same city, fifty years in the future. "London?" Star nodded with a smile.

"B-but you're not…"

"Not what?"

"German."

"Nancy, the Germans don't come here. I could get in an arse load of trouble with my brother for telling you this, but they don't win. Don't tell anyone I told you so, but you know what? England wins." Star said quietly with a kind smile. Nancy just stared at her in disbelief and was pulled back to the ambulance before she could say anything else. They see that Jack finally got the ambulance open, and as he said it was empty. "It's empty. Look at it!" Jack said pointing into the pod. "What do you expect to find in a Chula medical transporter?! Bandages? Cough drops? Star?"

"Bloody Nanogenes!" Star said running her hands under her glasses rubbing her eyes. "It wasn't empty, Captain. There was enough nanogenes to rebuild a species!" Doctor said aggressively. Jack got a face of sudden realization. "Oh, God!" he said holding his head and looking quite stressed. "Oh, getting it now are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night, and wearing a gasmask." Doctor said, possibly making Jack feel even worse. "And they brought him back to life? They can do that?" Nancy asked, with an astonished tone. "What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though. These nanogenes, they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do. They patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. Because, you see, now they think they know what people should look like, and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire human race is going to be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and nothing in the world can stop it!" Star said with a grim face looking at the pod. "I didn't know!" Jack said anxiously. The Doctor starts circling the ambulance, giving glances to the approaching patients, who were getting closer by the second.

"Mummy… Mummy…"

"Star!" Nancy shouted drawing the small gingers attention. "It's bringing the gas mask people here, isn't it Doctor?" the smaller girl asked in a shaky tone. "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol." The Doctor said only glancing up from where he's working. "Doctor I know troops! The gas mask people aren't troops!" Star protested. "They are now! This is a battle field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up. They get you ready for the front lines. Equip you and program you." Doctor said, looking at the shocked face of his little sister. Even through her shocked face, he can see the cogs in her mind whirring. Then it clicked. "That's why the child is so strong! Why it could do the Om-Com." Doctor gives her a nod. "It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yeah. All those weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old." He said gravely. Outside the barbed wire the patients are just standing there making Star grow anxious. She glances at Jack and sees he's getting the same feelings. "Why don't they attack already?" Star and Jack asked almost at the same time. "You should know Star. Good little soldiers wait for their commander before doing anything." Doctor said making the younger of the siblings turn to look at him. "The child?" she asked. "Jamie?" Nancy asked, suddenly, making Star look to her. "What?" Jack questioned. "Not the child. Jamie." Nancy corrected. Star looked up at the sky, on the verge of actually showing emotions. "So uh, how long until the bomb falls?" she asks nervously. "Any second." Jack said, seeing her tense up a little. To tell the truth, he was quite nervous about it as well. And he started to fidget, noticeably making the Doctor get a prideful smirk. "What's the matter, Captain? A bit too close to the volcano for you?" Doctor asked with a cheeky tone that made Star smile. "He's just a little boy!" Nancy said protesting an unheard argument. "I know…" Star said agreeing with her. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy!" she continued. "I know, Nancy. There isn't a little boy born, on Earth or any other planet, who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy." Star said softly to calm her down. "And this little boy can." Doctor added. "So what're we going to do?" Jack asked joining the other three after pacing around the barbed wire. "I don't know." Doctor said leaning his head on the ambulance.

"It's my fault…" Nancy said quietly. "No." Doctor said simply. "It is. It's all my fault." Nancy said looking at her feet. Star gives Nancy a hug. "Nancy, how could it be your—"

"Mummy… mummy… mummy….mummy…"

The patients cut her off. But Doctor suddenly got an idea, looking at Nancy. He pushes off the ambulance and takes Star's place. "Nancy, what age are you? 20? 21? Older than you look, yes?" he asked quickly. Star and Jack notice the bombs getting closer. Jack went up to him, against Stars protests. "Doctor, that bomb. We've got seconds." He said urgently. "It's volcano day, Jack. Do what you've got to do."

"Jack?" Star said looking around for Jack, who suddenly disappeared. "How old were you five years ago? 15? 16? Old enough to give birth, anyway." Doctor said to Nancy, and Star finally gets it as well. "H-He's not your brother, is he Nancy?" She asked gently. "A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him." Doctor said with a hostile tone. Their eyes shoot to the now open gates where Jamie is standing, at the front of the other patients.

"Are you my mummy?"

"He's going to keep asking Nancy. He's never going to stop." Doctor said to her. "Tell him, Nancy. The future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him." Star gently nudges Nancy forward and she kneels in front of Jamie with a scared look.

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes. Yes, I am your mummy."

"Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"Are you my mummy?"

"Doctor, he doesn't understand. There's not enough of him left." Star whispered to her brother giving the child a worried look. "I am your mummy. I always will be your mummy. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Nancy said hugging Jamie closer. Star and Doctor get hopeful looks when a golden cloud of nanogenes surround the two relatives. "Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out! The mother, SHE'S the bloody mother! It's got to be enough information! FIGURE IT OUT!" Star said under her breath, with a worried look, as Nancy fell to the ground. "Come on! Give us a day like this! Give us this one!" She steps forward, Doctor at her side, and gently undoes the straps to the gas mask and to her delight it falls right off. The Doctor laughs relieved and picks Jamie up smiling like an idiot. "Welcome back! Twenty years 'till pop music- "

"Oh, you're going to love that!" Star said looking up at the small child in her brother's arms. "W-What happened?" Nancy said as Star helped her up. "The nanogenes recognized the superior information!" Doctor said. "The parent DNA." Star explained. "They didn't change you because you changed them. Ha-Ha! Mother knows best!" Doctor said, practically bouncing up and down in excitement. Nancy took Jamie from the Doctor's arms and hugs him closely again. "Oh Jamie…"

"Doctor, that bomb's coming!" Star said with urgency. "Taken care, of little one…" he said putting a caring arm around his nervous siblings shoulder. She looks up at him confused. "What? How?" she asks. "You're worst enemy." Doctor hinted. "Psychology." Star stated with a questioning voice. Their attention is drawn to the bomb that is hurtling towards them, making Star cling to her brother's side in fear of dying again. But at the last minute a bright light shines, and when she looks up at the bomb, she instead sees Jack sitting on it like a horse. He was wearing his Captain's hat, which Star personally loved to look at.

"Doctor!"

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis bit it won't last long." Jack stated proudly. "Change of plans. Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it?" Doctor asks. "Safely as you can, alright?" Star added.

"Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Goodbye."

And with that Jack disappeared, leaving Star to feel almost heartbroken. Until he reappears again. "By the way, love the tee-shirt!" is all he said, making her giggle and blush, before winking at her and disappearing once more. Star just stares at the spot where he sat on the bomb for a moment before she noticed Doctor summoning the nanogenes. "What are you doing?" She asked curiously. "Software patch." He stated simply. Star nodded but Nancy gave him a confused look. "Going to email the upgrade." He explained further "You wanted moves, Star? I'll give you moves." Doctor said with a cheeky smile before throwing the nanogenes to the patients, who were standing there the whole time, and they all fall down.

"Everybody lives Star. Just this once, everybody lives."

The Doctor doesn't notice his sibling, slightly behind him, smiling proudly, like he just saved the world, because he did. 'And I couldn't be more proud of you Doctor. You really are amazing, sometimes. I want to be just like you when I get to be your age.' She thinks to herself, proud of her sibling, who was walking over to the other patients. They were starting to recover and he walks over to the Doctor Constantine. "Doctor Constantine, who never left his patients. Back on your feet, the constant doctor. The world doesn't want to get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit! These are your patients, all better now." Doctor said gesturing to the herd of people taking off gas masks. "Yes, yes, so it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?" Constantine asked with a pointed smile, knowing it had to have something to do with the man in front of him. "Yeah, well, you know cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" Doctor smiled as the man nodded. He turned to Star who was looking off in the sky again, where Jack disappeared. He put a hand on her shoulder and they silently walked back to the TARDIS. "The nanogenes with clean up the mess and switch themselves off, because I told them to, and they can follow orders, unlike you…" he gave star a cheeky smile as she elbowed him in the ribs. "Nancy and Jamie will go to Doctor Constantine for help. All in all, all things considered,-"

"FANTASTIC!" they said together. "Look at you, beaming away like you're Father Christmas." Star said amused by his energetic happiness, as he zoomed around the console of their ship. She leans against the railing of the around the console feeling quite sad, but not showing it on her face. "Who says I'm not, stuffed bear when you were only 3?" he said with an arrogant smirk. She just stared at him astonished. "What?!" she said laughing a little bit.

"And everybody lives, Star! Everybody lives! We really need more days like this!" he said, starting to ramble and not paying attention to his sibling, who's staring at the holes in the metal floor.

"Doctor?"

"Go on, ask me anything! Except to light something on fire! That's a definite no!"

She looked up at him with sad eyes through slightly askew red glasses. The look she gave him rarely showed on her at all. The worry, sadness and confusion could even be felt from her expression.

"What about Jack? ... W-Why'd he say goodbye?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack sits in the pilots chair looking at the bomb in the middle of the air craft he stole. "Okay, computer, how long can we keep the bomb in stasis?" Jack asked as the automatic female voice came over the speakers.

"Stasis decaying at 90% cycle. Detonation in 3 minutes."

"Can we jettison it?"

"Any attempt to jettison the device with precipitate detonation. 100% probability."

"We could stick it in an escape pod." Jack offered, thinking of ways to get out of dying.

"There are no escape pods on board."

"I see the flaw in that. I'll get in the escape pod."

"There are no escape pods on board."

"Did you check every where?" he asked, starting to give up hope in escaping.

"Affirmative."

"Under the sink?" he asked starting to get smart with the computer voice.

"Affirmative."

He sighs and sits back in the chair. "Okay. Out of 100, exactly how dead am I?"

"Termination of Captain Jack Harkness in under two minutes. 100% probability."

"Lovely, thanks" He said with a content peacefulness in his voice. "Good to know the numbers."

"You're welcome."

"Okay then. Think we'd better initiate emergency protocol 417." Jack said turning to the window and console of his ship.

"Affirmative."

On the top of the console a martini appears and sparkles in its party glass. Jack takes the olive out and drinks the whole martini. "Oo, a little too much vermouth. See if I come here again. Funny thing. Last time I was sentenced to death, I ordered four hyper-vodkas for my breakfast. All a bit of a blur after that. Woke up in bed with both my executioners. Mmm, lovely couple. They stayed in touch. Can't say that about most executioners. Anyway. Thanks for everything, computer. It's been great." He said looking at the stars again. Then he gets a quiet ringing in his ear that gets louder and louder, like its getting closer. It starts to sound like Moonlight Serenade, playing in the ship. He turns to see the TARDIS doors open and sees Doctor and Star dancing and laughing. Star looks out the doors of the blue ship, giggling. "Well, hurry up then!" she says calling him into the TARDIS. She goes back to dancing with her brother, teaching how to really dance. "And right and turn. Okay, okay, try and spin me again, but this time don't get my arm up my back. No extra points for a half-nelson, even though I'm surprised you know how to do that!" Doctor rolled his eyes at her cheeky tone. "I'm sure I used to know this stuff." He turns to Jack "Close the door, will you? Your ship's about to blow up! There's going to be a draught!" Doctor said, and Jack shuts the doors as Doctor and Star both start the TARDIS up again.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" Star said with a big smile.

"Much bigger on the inside." Jack said to himself with a smile at the small ginger. "You'd better be!" Doctor said apprehensively. "I think what the Doctor's trying to say is you may cut in." Star said being pulled back out to dance with her brother. "Star! I've JUST remembered!" Doctor said with excitement. "What?" she asked with a smile and a light laugh. The music changes from Moonlight Serenade to Glenn Miller's In The Mood. Doctor starts to dance swing with his sister, who was being twirled, not expecting the sudden change in dance. "I can dance! I can dance!" Doctor exclaimed.

Star stepped away from her brother a small bit. "Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance." Star said with a pink blush sneaking its way to her cheeks, as she rubbed her arm shyly. "Yeah I'm sure he would, Star. I'm absolutely certain. But with who?" Doctor said with a cheeky grin. She giggles when he dips her and looks at Jack, who's watching the cute sibling interaction, upside down.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
